Accidental father
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Right after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter finds out that he is a father. Harry/Tonks, Harry/Ginny, Harry/Severus.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing apart from the idea for the story, Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful JK, I make no money on the stories I post, I just have fun with the characters. Spoilers.

Chapter one

After the death of Dumbledore, Harry returned to Privet drive for the last time. His thoughts were on what he had to do now, it was his job to finish what Dumbledore started, looking for and destroying every piece of Voldemorts soul. Harry never told Hermione and Ron just how scared he was, not about dying, he'd almost died a few times in his short life, so he expected to die before this war finished. He was scared for his friends, for the Weasley's, for the staff at Hogwarts, for every creature, even for the muggles. If Harry couldn't find these horcruxes, Voldemort would live and kill forever.

He sat in his bedroom going through everything he owned, which wasn't a lot. He sorted out his trunk because he knew since he was not returning to Hogwarts, he didn't need his old books or his old school clothes. He went through his books to see which ones he might need, which spells might come in handy after he left. He started to sort everything into piles, he put books like divination, astronomy and history into the discard pile. He knew the books that Sirius and Remus had given him would come in handy, they were all books on advance spells and charms.

For two weeks Harry hardly left his bedroom, he didn't want to spend any time with the Dursleys. They knew something had happened for Harry to return home before the end of the school year, but Harry wasn't going to explain anything to them and he certainly didn't want them to know that Dumbledore was dead. Harry was sure that it was only Dumbledore's threats that kept them from going to hard with any punishment they saw fit to place on him. He'd been hit so hard by his uncle that a few times he'd ended up in muggle hospitals with his aunt telling the doctors that Harry had come home looking that way and thought he must have gotten into a fight. His aunt put on a great act of pretending to be concerned about Harry. He knew he couldn't do much, not after Dumbledore explained why he had to remain in that house and with his mother's blood. So Harry put up with it because he knew he would gone soon and one way or another he would either be dead or gone for good, he hoped gone but either way he would never see the Dursleys again.

After finally arguing with his uncle about going with the order, they finally left with Hestia Jones and Dedilus Diggle to go into hiding. Even though Harry hated the Dursleys, he didn't want them tortured or killed and he knew if Voldemort found them, they would be tortured to find out where Harry was. So now Harry was pacing around the empty house waiting for the order to arrive to take him away before the protection his mother gave him broke.

After they arrived and Mad-eye explained the plan, with Harry trying to argue about how dangerous it was, the seven Harry Potter's all left. With a lot of inventive flying and spells, they escaped. Harry and Hagrid got healed by Mr. and Mrs. Tonks before taking a port key to the Burrow only to find out that some hadn't arrived back. Harry saw Mrs. Weasley was worried even if she tried to act normal. Harry also noticed Ginny looked scared and Ginny never got scared, but Harry knew it was because the rest of her family were still out there somewhere. They stood together, holding hands while they waited. Then finally the others started to arrive back but with George losing an ear due to Snape and Mad-eye dying because Mundungus Fletcher got scared and took off.

After proving he was really Harry, they explained about Mad-eye, toasted him before Harry thought about what to do next. No one wanted him to leave, even though Harry thought it was the best plan, but he relented and stayed, until he turned seventeen.

Harry helped the Weasley's clean up ready to make the Burrow neat and presentable for Bill and Fleur's wedding. When Harry, Hermione and Ron tried to work on their plans, Mrs. Weasley kept giving them jobs that kept them separated which was frustrating Harry greatly.

Even though Harry told Mrs. Weasley he didn't want any sort of celebration for his birthday, since they were putting on a wedding, she insisted on inviting a few friends. A few days before Harry's seventeenth birthday and even though he knew it was dangerous, Harry snuck out of the house while everyone slept. Once he got past the wards, he apparated to London, to Grimmauld place. He hurried up the stair and into the house. Harry needed something, so he thought going to where Sirius lived just might give him what he needed, even if Harry had no idea what that was.

As Harry walked up the stairs towards Sirius' old bedroom, he heard a very soft noise coming from one of the other rooms. Harry knew this place was still under the fidelius charm, but he also knew that Snape, being a death eater after all, he could enter the house. So Harry grabbed his wand and quickly made his way towards the noise. He heard it again, and Harry thought it sounded like crying, like a woman crying, now he just hoped that Grimmauld place wasn't haunted by some woman from Sirius' family, even though none of them ever saw a ghost in the house before, Harry didn't take anything for granted anymore.

So Harry slowly and as quietly as he could, turned the handle and peered into the room. Who he saw shocked him and wondered what in the name of merlin was going on. Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks was lying across the bed sobbing into the pillow. Harry saw her only a couple of days ago and thought she looked happy now she had married Remus. They hadn't had a lot of time to talk, Harry wanted to speak with Remus because he'd been happy for his friend. He stood there watching Tonks cry and wondered if he should let her know he was there, then wondered if he could do anything to help.

Harry never liked crying girls, he didn't know what to say or do, but he liked Tonks a lot and now she was married to Remus, she felt like family because Remus had been one of his father's best friends. Finally Harry stepped into the room, closed the door, then gently sat on the bed. Within seconds Tonks had looked up at him she threw her arms around him sobbing into his chest. Harry still had no idea what to say or do, so all he could think of was wrapping his arms around her and let her cry, and wait to see if she would explain what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

After what seemed like hours, Tonks finally moved back, wiped her face on his sleeve, then looked up at Harry.

'Thanks Harry, but what are you doing here?'

'I needed to think so I had to get away from that crowded house. But what's wrong Tonks, you seemed happy a few days ago?'

'Just an argument with Remus,' she shrugged.

'Does he know you're here?'

'No and please don't tell him. Like you, I needed to be alone to think. But it's dangerous for you to be out even here Harry. Snape can get in here now.'

'Yeah, I know, but it's just as dangerous for you.'

'I am an auror Harry, I can look after myself,' she saw the look on Harry's face, 'Sorry, I'm not saying you can't, you've proven you can. But the protection is gone now, you shouldn't have left the Burrow.'

'I know, but I needed some space especially from Mrs. Weasley, she can be so suffocating sometimes, well, all the time. So you're not going to tell me what's going on with you and Remus?'

'No, it's private Harry, I'm sure you understand.'

'I do, but I'd like to help and I can't because I have no idea what's going on.'

'You can help by just holding me, that's helping right now. If you don't mind that is?'

'Of course I don't mind Tonks, you're a friend, family,' Harry put his arm back around Tonks shoulder and she put her head back against Harry's chest. Tonks wasn't crying anymore, she seemed fine to just hold Harry. After a few minutes and before Harry knew what was happening, he was lying back on the bed and Tonks was on top of him, kissing him hungrily. Her hands were pulling at Harry's shirt and again without thinking or knowing why, Harry helped by pulling his shirt off.

Harry knew this was wrong, but something he never told anyone was that he had a bit of a crush on Tonks. He thought she was just so great, funny and brilliant. The next thing Harry knew was they were both naked and Harry was fondling Tonks' breasts while her hand was wrapped around his cock, moving it slowly up and down. Harry kissed Tonks' lips, then her neck before he took one of her breasts into his mouth. He sucked and flicked his tongue against her nipple, making it harden, then he started on the other one.

Harry felt like he was going to explode and even though he had relieved himself using his own hand, it was nothing compared to what Tonks' hand felt like wrapped around him. Then her hand was gone and she was sitting over him, looking down into his eyes then she lowered herself onto his member. Harry couldn't believe this, he was having sex, with Tonks who was married to Remus and she was older than him, but he just couldn't seem to care. He'd always thought of other people, but right now Harry needed this for himself and by the looks of it, Tonks needed it as well.

So they moved together, Harry holding her hips while she moved, then one of his hands slid up the inside of her thigh and touched her. When she groaned loudly, Harry figured she liked what he was doing, so he kept his finger rubbing on her nub. He'd heard the other boys talking in the common room or out in the grounds, he knew that stimulating a woman's clitoris would make her climax, so that's what Harry was doing and considering this was his first time, he could see and hear how much Tonks was getting off. She screamed and arched her back and just as Harry was about to cum he felt her tighten around him and she screamed louder before collapsing on top of him.

After a few minutes, when both of them had started to breath properly, Tonks moved off Harry and lay beside him but both of stared at each other.

'I'm not sorry Harry, but please don't tell Remus about this?'

'I won't and I have to admit I'm not sorry either. Something I never told anyone, but I've had a bit of a crush on you since we met.'

Tonks gave Harry a smile, but to Harry it looked like a sad smile, 'I better go before Remus comes here looking for me. You should go to Harry, it's not safe here.'

'Well, I originally came to get some sort of inspiration, something that would help. But I think you've just done that for me. You do realised I'd never had sex before?'

'Oh, so I took your virginity, I've never done a virgin before,' she smirked.

Harry blushed, 'Tonks,' he got up then pulled her to her feet, 'At least it was with someone that knew what they were doing. I might not have done anything before and wasn't sure what to do, but you did seemed to enjoy it, I know I sure did.'

'I did, very much and for someone that has never done anything, you definitely worked it out. I loved having that climax, then to feel it building again, the best orgasm I've ever had. Again, don't tell Remus,' Tonks picked up her clothes, dressed as Harry dressed, then both of them headed downstairs. They stepped outside, staying on the top step, 'Go, I'll make sure no one is watching.'

'Whatever you're problem with Remus is, talk to him,' Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek before apparating away. He arrived outside the wards of the Burrow, then walked quietly towards the house.

'Where were you? I thought you had taken off,' Ron said in a loud whisper.

'Just walking around Ron, I needed to clear my head. It helped, so I think I can sleep now.'

'Okay, but if you need to do this again, let me know so I don't go looking for you. You're hairs all messed up, what have you been doing?'

Harry was glad it was dark so Ron couldn't see how red his lips were, 'Oh, just running my fingers through it, but it's always messed up, you know that. Now come on, let's get some sleep, we need it. You're mum's going to have us working hard again over the next few days.'

Ron groaned, 'Oh don't remind me Harry, I wish this wedding was over,' Ron sighed, then the two friends headed back up to Ron's bedroom. Harry with the thoughts of what had just happened, sex with Tonks, Ron with the thought of getting his brother's wedding over with. They both got into bed, curled up on their sides and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry's birthday had been interrupted by Rufus Scrimgeour, the minister for magic. He brought items that Albus Dumbledore had left Harry, Ron and Hermione in his will. Remus and Tonks left in a hurry, Tonks and Harry giving each other looks but otherwise acted normally around each other until they left. Then Harry got into a fight with the minister before the three friends showed everyone what Dumbledore had left them.

Bill and Fleur's wedding was beautiful and everyone was having a great time until death eaters attacked. Hermione and Ron grabbed Harry and they apparated away. After getting into a fight with death eaters in a muggle café, they arrived at Grimmauld place to start working on their plans. When Remus turned up and asked Harry if he could go with them, they ended up having a huge fight before Remus left.

Over the next few months, Harry, Hermione and Ron were stressed, always tense, they had fights, some worse than others, they were freezing and never had enough food. But finally things were going their way. Ron returned, saved Harry and destroyed the locket. Then things were terrible again, they got captured and taken to Voldemorts headquarters at Malfoy manor, then they were surprised when Draco Malfoy actually helped them, which gave the two young men time to rescue Hermione and escape. They broke into and out of Gringotts, on the back of a dragon. They had been burned by the multiplying objects in the Lestranges vault, but they did get a horcrux, but lost the sword. Finally Harry saw into Voldemorts mind and they headed back to Hogwarts and thanks to Aberforth, they got into the tunnel with Neville.

A lot of fighting, a lot of people dying, but finally it was over. Voldemort and most of his death eaters and snatchers were dead. The dementors retreated back to Azkaban, the few giants that survived returned to their mountains and people all over the magical world was celebrating and toasting Harry Potter's name, he had killed Voldemort, their war was over.

Harry, Hermione and Ron stepped back into the great hall, Ron and Hermione over to where Fred was lying, Harry sat between Remus and Tonks.

'You shouldn't have turned up, at least one of you should have stayed with your son.'

'They had to turn up Harry, Dora was an auror, it was her duty, Remus felt compelled because of his friendship to your father.'

Harry looked up, 'Mrs. Tonks, I'm so sorry.'

'You don't need to be Harry,' she knelt next to Harry and her daughters dead body, she was holding a baby in her arms. 'They wanted this over to give their son a chance at a good life, you've done that now, with their help. So while I say goodbye to my daughter, why don't you say hello to your godson?'

'Um, okay and I want to get to know him, but I've never held a baby before,' Harry awkwardly held his arms out while Mrs. Tonks placed Teddy into his arms. Then Harry sat there staring down at the dark haired baby, 'I can't tell who he looks like, he's so tiny.'

'Well, we all thought he looked like his mother, but with a trace of his father. That can change as they grow,' Andromeda put her head on her daughters chest, 'Goodbye my darling daughter. You've made me proud and your son will be proud of you once he's old enough and hears what you did here tonight,' she looked at Remus, 'You are together, even in death, so take care of my little girl Remus,' Andromeda kissed Remus on the cheek, then kissed her daughter on her forehead, before turning to face Harry, 'He seems to like you holding him.'

'He's cute, but black hair, I figured he'd have brown, like Remus and Tonks, sorry Dora.'

'She liked Tonks, so call her Tonks. Babies can have traits of their parents or even aunts, uncles, or grandparents. So having black hair doesn't mean anything and it could lighten as he gets older. Now I know it's too soon and you look like you could use some healing and sleep, but I wish to talk to you about Teddy's future. We are his only family he has Harry, he will need both of us.'

'I want to be part of his life Mrs. Tonks and I want to help, financially as well. I can explain that in a few days. But you're right, I do need healing and sleep.'

'Then let me have Teddy, you know where I live, come by any time. You go see Poppy and sleep. You will be heading back to the Burrow I expect?'

'Yes, well, I think so, probably though,' Harry kissed Teddy's forehead, then placed him back into his grandmother's arms, 'How old is he Mrs. Tonks?'

'He's only a couple of weeks old, he arrived early. Now remember what I said, come by any time you want and spend time getting to know Teddy.'

'Thanks, I will,' Harry groaned as he pushed himself to his feet. 'I'll see you soon,' Harry looked down at Teddy once more, then walked off to see the matron, 'Madame Pomfrey.'

'About time Mr. Potter, follow me,' Poppy said and walked off to the secluded spot near the doors, 'Sit.'

Harry smiled as he sat down, 'Nothing changes.'

'I beg your pardon Mr. Potter.'

'Nothing Madame Pomfrey, it's just good to know some things never change. Anyway, I think I have a few broken ribs, my legs are sore and my chest.'

'Can you explain what caused your ribs to be broken?'

'Voldemort,' Harry saw the matron flinch, 'He decided to have some fun with me, I fell pretty hard,' Harry shrugged.

'Alright, stay still while I examine you,' her wand moved slowly over Harry, from his head to his feet, 'Yes, three broken ribs, you also have two small fractures, one in each foot. But your chest, I detected dark magic and I can see blood, explain please.'

Harry gestured for her to come closer, 'He used the killing curse on me, that's why it's bleeding.'

'It will take time to heal and a potion. Now this potion can't be made by just anyone, only healers know the recipe. So I'll give you one now, but you will need to come back tomorrow for more and I will give you enough to last a month. One dose every morning,' the matron picked up three vials, one a deep thick red, the other two were blue, 'Drink those then you will need to rest and stay off your feet.'

'I will, I think I'm heading out with the Weasley's, I just have to check,' Harry closed his eyes, then quickly drank one potion after the other, but the red one made him gag. He thanked the matron then went to join the Weasley family and Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Hermione put her hand in Harry's the moment he stood next to her, 'You saw Madame Pomfrey.'

'Yeah, got a couple of breaks, she wants me to stay off my feet and rest.'

'We're about to leave Harry,' Arthur said as he stood up, 'You are planning on coming with us I hope?'

'If it's alright Mr. Weasley.'

'Yes, of course, but we won't be heading to the Burrow, at least till tomorrow.'

'Oh right, Bill mentioned you were staying with your aunt. Are you sure she'll be okay with me there?'

'She'll have no choice, you're family. We saw you talking to Andromeda and holding Teddy.'

'Yeah,' Harry sighed, 'she invited me to spend time with Teddy, getting to know my godson and I want to.'

'I never knew Remus and Tonks named you godfather Harry, that's a great honour.'

'Remus told me when he turned up at Bills when we were there. I couldn't believe he made me godfather, but he's cute, and very small.'

Arthur and Molly smiled, 'All babies are small and all are cute,' Molly said. 'Now let's go, I think we could all do with something to eat and sleep.'

Harry stepped over to Mrs. Weasley and hugged her, 'I'm sorry about Fred.'

'Oh Harry dear,' Molly hugged Harry, 'You don't need to be, we knew the possibility of losing someone. We will all miss Fred, nothing will change that, but it is not your fault.'

Harry and Molly Weasley let each other go, 'I can't help feeling responsible.'

'I know, but you don't need to. Now let me gather the rest of my children and we'll head out.'

Harry stood back with Hermione, but watched the older Weasley's talking to their children.

'Oh shit, Harry, stand in between us,' Ron called and hurried to his side.

'Why, what's going on?' Harry asked tensing and pulling his wand.

'Reporters, including Skeeter, McGonagall and some of the staff have stopped them coming in. I don't think they've spotted you yet though.'

'I don't want to talk to them, especially Skeeter.' Harry put his wand back into his pocket.

'Stay here Harry, I'll go see what we can do so we can leave,' Arthur said then hurried off. Ron got Charlie, Bill, Percy and Ginny to surround Harry along with himself and Hermione.

'They are looking this way, all the red heads and they know Ron is your friend,' Charlie said staring down at the crowd near the busted doors.

Harry had a quick glance and saw Kingsley step in front of them with another man then they finally left.

'Kingsley sorted it, dad's talking to him now,' Bill said staring down at his father.

Arthur hurried back, 'We can go, Kingsley got some order members to make them leave.'

Hermione and Harry stayed with Ron and the rest of the Weasley's and left the great hall. They hurried outside, Bill took Hermione's arm, Charlie took Harry and they whole group apparated away.

The trudged slowly into the house, Molly instantly heading to the kitchen to make everyone a cup of tea and something to eat, Bill leaving to go see Fleur, everyone else sat down.

'We have to go back to the tent, get out stuff. I just hope it's still there,' Harry said wearily.

'We'll do that after we sleep,' Ron said.

'Molly, I've been listening to the wireless, they said he's dead, that Potter boy killed him,' Muriel stepped into the room and her eyes found Harry.

'It's true Muriel, Harry killed him,' Arthur patted Harry on the shoulder when he noticed the young man tensed. 'We'll be heading home tomorrow, but I need to check the house and get some food before we can.'

'Yes, three more people, makes it very crowded. Well Ron and Potter can go into the living room, the girl with Ginny.'

'Her name is Hermione and my name is Harry,' Harry said with a hard edge to his voice, 'I might just go stay with Aberforth,' Harry went to stand, but Arthur pushed him down.

'You stay with the family Harry, you need to stay off your feet until they heal, not to mention everything else that is wrong with you.'

'Harry, it's not your job anymore to protect Hermione, she's my girlfriend, so my turn to protect and play white knight mate.'

Harry chuckled, 'Habit, I've been sticking up for Hermione for years. But you're not a white knight Ron, a red knight, especially with your temper.'

'Oi,' Ron glared then laughed, 'Prat.'

'Okay, enough you three, now Harry, the bleeding stopped, what happened?'

Harry looked down, 'He used the killing curse again,' he said quietly.

'What?!' Ginny, Charlie and Percy all shouted, George looked up and Molly grabbed her chest, 'When?' Arthur asked.

'That's why he thought I was dead,' Harry sighed, 'I let him think he killed me, but I really don't want to answer any questions, not yet, I'm just so knackered.'

'The wireless said you destroyed his horcruxes, what are they?' Muriel snapped.

'Something I will never tell anyone.'

'I'm sure I will find out…Potter,' Muriel glared.

'No…you…won't, all those books were destroyed a long time ago,' Harry glared at Muriel, 'Hermione.'

'There safe Harry, you know I'll keep them safe.'

'I know,' Harry grinned.

'So that's why you're bleeding, the killing curse, but you survived, again,' Ginny said as she gazed across the table at Harry.

'Yep, still alive red,' Harry smirked.

'Oh not again,' Ron groaned, then Hermione punched him in the arm.

'Yes,' Ginny raised her eyebrows at Harry.

'Yes,' Harry grinned, then Ginny raced around the table, sat on Harry's lap and snogged him, 'I've missed your lips red.'

'Oh will you stop with the names or I'll start, chosen one.'

'Alright, no names, just,' Harry made a small growling noise.

'Harry, that's private, you want to lose your parts?'

Harry leant into Ginny's ear and whispered, 'Then you can't enjoy them red.'

'We don't want to know, just keep the snogging to a minimum, I saw enough of that before,' Ron grimaced.

'Hey, it's been, what, my birthday since I've snogged Ginny, give me a break. How long were we gone for anyway?'

'Nine months Harry dear, nine long months,' Molly floated tea and sandwiches onto the table, 'Not a word until Bill told us you turned up there with a goblin, a dead elf, Luna, Dean and Garrick Ollivander. He also said you three looked terrible and you all lost weight.'

'Well, living in a tent for months, then fighting death eaters, escaping Voldemorts headquarters after rescuing Hermione from Bellatrix, letting Pettigrew die, then starving and freezing our butts off,' Ron looked between Hermione and Harry, 'That's about sums it up, doesn't it.'

'You forget about saving my arse Weasley and Hermione did as well, what else, oh, yeah, escaping Gringotts on the back of a dragon. Blimey, no wonder I'm knackered and bloody sore, I'd rather ride a broom.'

Ron laughed, making Hermione laugh, which made Harry laugh, the rest of the family all gazed in amazement at the three friends and wondered about everything they got up to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

After Ron, Hermione and Harry stopped laughing, they all yawned, but drank their tea and started eating.

'I have to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow, Madame Pomfrey is making me a potion, for my chest. We can get our stuff then.'

'Yep, sounds good, but I suppose it will be four of us from now on,' Ron glanced at Ginny who was still sitting on Harry's lap and kissing his neck.

'Naturally, I'm not leaving her behind again.'

'Why didn't we know about you and our little sister?' Charlie asked but grinned.

'Because we all know you boys are protective of her and that's my job,' Harry wobbled a bit, 'Blimey.'

'That's it Harry, sleep, I think that's a good idea for all of us. Ron in the living room, take Harry, Ginny, show Hermione the room you're sleeping in.'

'I just got Harry back, I'm not letting him out of my sight again.'

'Look, if you want, the four of you, in the living room.'

'Thanks dad, come on my sweet Harry,' Ginny stood up and took Harry's hand and the friends went into the living room.

'The killing curse and he survived again. Albus explained why he did before. I wonder how he did this time?'

'I'm sure Harry will explain soon Arthur dear, but I think sleep is a good idea.'

'Wait, where's Bill, the girl and Fred?' Muriel snapped.

'Bill went to see Fleur, but Fred never made it Muriel,' Arthur said and saw George put his head back on the table and Percy put his arm around his brother, 'Kingsley is taking care of him.'

'Oh,' Muriel's face soften, 'then sleep, all of you.'

'George, Percy, Charlie,' Arthur nodded, then he took his wife's hand and they all trudged along the long hallway and into different rooms.

Late that afternoon, Arthur, Molly, Percy, Charlie and George were all awake. Arthur checked on Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry. He found Ron and Hermione asleep with their arms around each other, Harry and Ginny exactly the same, which made Arthur smile.

'Why are you smiling dad?' Percy asked.

'Ginny and Harry are asleep with their arms around each other and so are Ron and Hermione. They don't look like they are going to wake anytime soon.'

'Well I overheard Ron and Hermione talking, they've been awake since they left Bills, that's almost two days before we all went to sleep. No wonder they were knackered,' Charlie said.

'And Ginny hardly slept last night, not since those rumours went around that Harry had been spotted,' Arthur sighed, 'Can you believe it though, he's dead, Albus always said Harry would do it, we just had to trust him.'

'Yeah, but I'd still like to know how that happened. But what was Harry talking about, Snape and his mother and being Dumbledore's man, I don't get that.' George said.

'From what I heard, it seems Snape loved Lily Potter. Minerva did tell me they were friends when they were students, but had a falling out. I wonder what happened to Snape and if he was Dumbledore's man, then why did he kill Albus?' Arthur sighed again.

'Dumbledore planned it with Snape, he was dying,' Harry said yawning as he stepped into the kitchen, 'He really was helping.'

'How do you know that, you said he killed Albus?' Molly asked as she placed a cup of tea in front of Harry.

'Just before Snape died, he gave me some memories. Part of it was Dumbledore planning his death with Snape. His hand was curse and killing him. From what I found out, Snape stopped the Carrows going too far with punishment, but he had to allow some or they would have been suspicious.'

'I think there's a lot that we need to hear, but about your mother?'

'Snape loved her, that's why he hated me, I look like the man she married. But he promised Dumbledore to help protect me, he's been doing that since my parents were killed. He would spy on Voldemort for Dumbledore but made it look like he was spying for Voldemort. So much was going on, so many secrets and so many lies. I'm just glad it's over.'

'Yes, it's over and you won't have to stay under guard anymore. But why are you awake, we weren't expecting you wake until tomorrow?'

'I'm used to going on little sleep, became a habit. But what you said, yeah, no more staying in hiding or under guard. Which means I can go buy my own house, that or get my parent's house fixed up.'

'The people think of that house as a monument,' Muriel said.

'Maybe, but it's mine and I might want to live there. I know I've got to get inside, get a few things. Dumbledore enchanted the house so only I can open it, he knew I'd want to one day.'

'Could you live there Harry, you're parents died in that house?'

'Maybe, but it might be the only way to find out more about them, now I can. But I was thinking of heading out to the tent, I want to get my photo album of my parents.'

'Then I'll go with you, there might be snatchers still around,' Charlie said.

'If you want Charlie, snatchers don't worry me much, pretty dense if you ask me.'

'I think you've gone up against Voldemort and his death eaters too many times Harry,' Arthur shook his head.

'True, so not a lot worries me anymore.'

'So you and Ginny, serious by the sound of it,' George said.

'Yeah, I'm just lucky she didn't hex me when I broke up with her.'

'Then why did you?' Percy asked.

'Voldemort, if he found out she was my girlfriend, he would have stopped at nothing to get hold of her, I wasn't going to take that chance. So right after Dumbledore's funeral, I told Ginny we couldn't be together anymore. But you know what surprised me?'

'I could just imagine when it comes to my daughter.'

'She understood, no tears, no begging, no hexes, no fists, nothing.'

'But you said you snogged on your birthday, that was after Dumbledore's funeral,' Charlie said.

'Ginny called me into her bedroom and said she had a birthday present for me, she snogged me, then said at least I could take that memory with me.'

'You realise what type of life you'll have with Ginny, she's exactly like her mother,' Arthur leaned closed to Harry, 'Get yourself a shed and a hobby.'

Harry burst out laughing surprising everyone, 'I think I might do that Mr. Weasley. I've taken your advice before, I definitely will this time, because I've got a feeling I'm going to need it.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Harry and Charlie left Muriel's place and Harry took the red head by side along apparition. They found the tent, which was a mess, but they both started to pack up everything. Harry found his rucksack and it still had his photo album inside it, Charlie found Ron and Hermione's bags, but most of the books were destroyed. Between both of them, they vanished the rubbish then packed up the tent before heading back to Muriel's house.

'So did you find your things?' Molly asked.

'Yeah, most of Hermione's books were destroyed, but our personal stuff was fine. We hid them under the beds with some clothes.'

'So is that where you stayed all the time?' Arthur asked.

'No, we moved around, just stayed in one place for a day or two. Even though we used strong enchantments to keep anyone seeing or hearing us, we couldn't take the chance of being spotted.'

Ginny stepped behind Harry and slipped her arms around him then kissed the top of his head.

'Hey red,' Harry grinned.

'Hey Potter,' Ginny smiled then sat beside him, 'You went out by the look of it.'

'Yeah, Charlie came with me, I wanted to get my photo album. There the only pictures of my parents I own, and Sirius.'

'That sleep before was the best I've had in a long time. I liked your arms around me.'

'Felt nice, but you talk in your sleep red, I thought I was the only one to do that. At least I didn't scream with my nightmares.'

'They should ease now Harry, they were caused by Voldemort,' Arthur said.

'Yeah, I think that's why I didn't have one.'

'What did I say?' Ginny chewed on her lip as she looked nervously at Harry.

'I'm not sure I should say,' Harry chuckled, then winced when Ginny punched his arm, 'Not so hard red, I'm still healing.'

'Then tell me what I said Potter or bat bogey's will come out.'

'Okay, you said my name a lot,' Harry leant closer and whispered, 'You said you want to make love,' Harry chuckled as Ginny blushed, 'And you love me.'

'You knew that anyway.'

'Yep I do,' Harry shrugged but noticed Charlie, George and Percy staring at them, 'I'm not saying.'

'So don't ask,' Ginny said seriously, 'or the bat boogies will come out for you lot instead of Harry.'

'There's my girl,' Harry turned to Mr. Weasley, 'When will you see Bill again?'

'Tomorrow, he's going to meet us at the house, why?'

'I need to work out what's going to happen with Gringotts. We pretty much destroyed the building when we escaped. Then add the fact that we successfully broke into a high secure vault, they won't be happy. I'm going to need to get into my vaults, I need clothes.'

'I'm sure Bill will go with you to speak with the goblins. But I heard rumours that he killed a lot of them.'

'I know he killed some.'

'You said you got your album, what about your cloak, that wasn't lost was it?' Ginny asked raising her eyebrows.

Harry pulled a small bit of his cloak from inside his jacket, 'Since Dumbledore told me to keep it with me, it became a habit.'

'Okay, but I need to know. Hagrid carried what we thought was your dead body out of the forbidden forest, why did you do that?' Ginny asked.

'I needed to get the snake, since he figured I was dead, he finally let her out of the enchanted cage. But then I noticed that Neville broke through his charms, I realised what had happened. So when I disappeared, under my cloak, I was able to stun death eaters and protect all of you at the same time without any of them realising I was alive or what I was doing.'

'Yes, why wasn't his spells binding, they seemed to break easily?' Percy asked.

'I did what my mother did Percy which gave all of you a protection. So even though he was able to cast his spells, they didn't stick and that was because of how many there were. With me, just one person, he couldn't touch me. There were hundreds of all the ones on our side.'

'You said he used the killing curse, but to have this protection meant you sacrificed yourself, you let him use that curse,' Arthur said.

Harry shrugged, 'Yeah, there's a lot I can't go into, but yes, I let him kill me. I need to ask though, you know I don't know a lot about this world, never having a chance to learn. But after he hit me with the curse, I went somewhere, spoke with Dumbledore, is that possible?'

'You were in the in between worlds, it's where you go before you pass on or you come back as a ghost, like nearly headless Nick. Dumbledore waited for you, he must have known you would go there.'

'Yeah, he did, but he finally told me everything. The only thing I don't get is Voldemort. He hit me with the curse, but we both got knocked out, or whatever we were. I was there with Dumbledore and what was left of his soul was there. Now Dumbledore and I looked the same, well I was naked and didn't have glasses or any scars. But Voldemort was this disgusting disfigured thing, groaning in pain. Why would he get knocked out when the spell hit me, that's strange?'

'That is way over our heads Harry, maybe you could speak with Kingsley.'

'Actually, since I have to go back to Hogwarts, I might speak with Dumbledore's portrait. McGonagall said I can any time, she knows I like to talk to him about things.'

'Things as in stuff you can't talk about with anyone else,' Charlie said.

'Yeah, I'm sorry about that, but some of the things I know is just too dangerous to be told. So I promised Dumbledore that I will never repeat the things he told me.'

'You do know that Kingsley will need some sort of statement from you Harry.'

'I can give him some basic information, just not everything.'

'What about us Harry? You always said that in a relationship you should always be open and honest with each other,' Ginny said.

'I do believe that, but this stuff Gin, sorry, I can't tell you, I can't tell anyone. So I hope you can accept that.'

'I'll try, can't say I will though.'

'I know this is hard baby, I don't have a choice, so just go with it.'

Ginny grinned, 'I missed hearing you call me that,' Ginny put her head on Harry's shoulder and his arm went around her. The family all sat and watched them and realised the look they saw on Ginny's face was full of love.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

The following day, after everyone settled into the Burrow, Harry had to get his potion from Madame Pomfrey, but he also had to go speak with Andromeda Tonks and work out to see Teddy. Ginny didn't like the idea that he wanted to go alone, but when Harry said that he needed to sort things out with her and would be better to do it in private, Ginny relented. Harry apparated away from Hogwarts ready to discuss his godson, when he arrived, Mrs. Tonks opened the door and Harry stepped into her home and she led him into the living room where Teddy was asleep in a cot.

'When he wakes you can see him, so let's talk Harry,' she smiled then they both sat at the dining table, 'Remus and Dora have told me a lot about you. As I'm sure you know, not a lot is known about you or what are lies or real, just what was in the papers or rumours. I finally heard the truth and I know they chose right for Teddy.'

'Thanks Mrs. Tonks and I did want to apologise again for the way I acted that time with Hagrid.'

'No need, I do resemble my sister.'

'Yes, but I can tell you're a nice woman just by your eyes, which show warmth and caring. Bellatrix's eyes were cold, hard and cruel.'

'Yes, and she was all those things. I will say this Harry, she was never like that when she was young. But the moment she met him and the rest of them, she changed. Narcissa did as well, but she was never that bad. I heard Molly was the one that took care of Bella?'

'Yes, she just missed killing Ginny, I've never seen Mrs. Weasley so angry, but I get it. She just lost Fred and almost lost Ginny, nothing was going to stop her.'

'No, I don't blame her. Now there is something serious I need to discuss with you. But first, Remus and Dora left you a letter in case something happened to them,' Andromeda took an envelope from her pocket, 'They asked me to read it, which I did, but I was explained everything earlier,' she handed it over, 'Just expect a big shock Harry. I'll be in the other room when you're ready then we'll talk.'

Harry looked puzzled, but opened the letter and read: "Dear Harry, first, you are the best person to be there for our son Teddy. I do hope you want to get to know him and if we don't make it out of the fight alive, then he will need you, more than you know. Just know this, I don't hold anything against you, actually, I know you're wondering what I'm talking about, so here goes. Dora and I were having problems, she wanted children, as a werewolf I can't. That is the reason she went to Grimmauld place that night, I had just finished explaining that I could never father children. When she told me what happened between you two she said she was sorry for using you like that. But she figured if she was going to pick a man to father her child, you were the best there was, so saying that, what I am telling you is that Teddy is your son.

"Now if we or I survived, I would have told you and only asked that we could share Teddy. But if you are reading this, that means I am no longer there. We're sorry we never told you before and I'm sorry for being angry about Dora being pregnant when I turned up at Grimmauld place, I'd just found out about what happened between you two and even though I appreciate it now as it gave us a child, then I was upset. Dora and I spoke a lot when she told me she was pregnant, she wanted children so much but I could never give her any. We both agreed to tell you when we got a chance and hoped you didn't hate her for doing that. But all we ask is you be a great father to Teddy, be the man we know you are, a good man, a kind man, a loving man, give all that to your son.

"One more thing Harry, because I'm not with you anymore, I do not mind anyone knowing that you are Teddy's father. I want him to grow up as an average boy and normal boy. I'm sure this is all a shock for you and I can't blame you, you are young, but you have wisdom of someone older and you are older in your heart and mind, so I know you will make a wonderful father. Tell him I would have loved to be his father, but it was never meant to be. Remember what I said, I don't hold it against you and I don't regret Dora getting pregnant to you. We had a family, one I never thought I'd have. But you gave me that, even if you never realised at the time.

"I've been hearing rumours about where you might be and I hope you got to hear Potterwatch, then you would know I was trying to apologise. When I turned up at Bills, I almost told you about Teddy then, but I saw how stressed you were and knowing you just became a father would not have been the best thing for you. So I held my tongue in the hope to see you again and I hoped it would not be long before I did. Since you are reading this, then I could only hope you either defeated him, or survived with nothing much wrong with you from whatever he put you through. Try and keep Teddy safe if he is still around, but I have a feeling you will win this for everyone, sooner or later. Tell Teddy how much I loved him, when he's older, explain how all this came about.

"I'm sorry if this is a shock for you Harry, but I know in my heart you will become the father that Teddy will be proud of, just like I am proud of you now. One last thing, I told you when Teddy was born that his name was Teddy Remus Lupin, but that's not true, we had Potter put on, I just never told you before, so it's Teddy Remus Potter and he is going to be a good and kind man when he grows, just like his father. Always remember I love you and I did come to think of you as a son. But now I'm with your father, mother and Sirius and just think, the marauders are together again.

"One last thing, let Andromeda see Teddy, she loves him so much. If you need time, she's willing to keep Teddy and you can see him whenever you wish. If you want to stay, she has even said you can live with her, that way she can teach you all the things you are going to need to know in raising a child. I hope you forgive Dora and I for this and for making you a father long before you were ready. Dora is going to sit down with you and work this out if she survives, but I know my wife, if a fight starts I'll be there and I know she will turn up to fight too, I just hope she survives but we both know anything could happen to any of us. Now Harry, I know you will be a wonderful father to Teddy once you get over this shock, I love you, never forget that, Remus."

Harry sat there reading and re-reading Remus' words, 'Teddy, mine.' Harry dropped the letter on the table, got up and went into the living room where Andromeda was holding his son. She automatically placed Teddy in his arms.

'Meet your son Harry, now you understand why he has black hair, like his father,' she patted Harry on the shoulder then left Harry alone to get to know his son.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

As Harry sat there staring at his son, tears fell down his face, 'Mrs. Tonks,' Harry said but his voice cracked with the emotion he was feeling.

'I know this was a shock Harry, but you can take your time and get to know Teddy.'

'Um, yeah, shocked, but I want to. How are we going to work this out, I don't have a home yet, you love your grandson and I don't want to take him away from you. But I want Teddy, I want my son, I want to be a father to him.'

'That is what we need to discuss. Now the first thing is if you want, why don't you live here for now? Get to know Teddy, learn what you need so you can look after him. I know you will want him with you and that's understandable. But I urged you to take your time, you are young and this has been a big shock.'

Harry slowly lifted his eyes away from Teddy, 'So you really wouldn't mind if I lived here with you so I can be with Teddy?'

'No, I don't. I still would like to be a big part of my grandson's life he's all the family I have left, so even if you do eventually get your own home, I would like to be able to have him come here, just occasionally. But he is your son, which means all the responsibility that comes with being a father.'

'Sounds good, but give me a few days then I'll come stay. I'm going to have to explain all this to my friends, and merlin Ginny, how's she going to take this, knowing what happened with Tonks.'

'Ginny Weasley you mean?'

'She's my girlfriend, we were together before Dumbledore died. But because I had to leave I broke up with her. We only just got back together.'

'Oh I see, well, she might be a little angry with you when you tell her,' just then Teddy gave a small cry, 'I think your son needs a feed, would you like to do it Harry?'

'Yeah, I have to learn anyway, so thanks.'

'You don't need to thank me, now we get to share Teddy and raise him together. I'll just get his bottle,' Andromeda smiled then went into the kitchen.

'Well Teddy, I suppose we're going to see a lot of each other. Daddy, oh man, I can't believe this, but I can't say I'm sorry,' Harry bent down and kissed Teddy's forehead, 'You'll have everything you ever want or need. I just need to work a few things out.'

'Here you go Harry,' Andromeda handed him the bottle then sat and watched Harry feed his son, 'You're doing good, it's all very easy, you'll pick it up.'

'I hope so, I want to be a good dad.'

'You will because the main thing is, you just need to love them.'

'I already do love him,' Harry smiled down at his son, 'He's watching me.'

'Yes, he will do that a lot when he's being fed. Now after he's had his feed, I'll show you how to change him and put him down. Maybe tomorrow I can show you how to bathe him.'

'I'd like that, thanks Mrs. Tonks.'

'I think we can skip the formality Harry, we're family now, so Andromeda.'

Harry nodded, but kept watching his son and still had trouble believing Teddy was his. After he finished, Andromeda explained about bringing up Teddy's wind, then they went into his room and changed him. Harry getting a soaking the moment he took the baby's nappy off which made Andromeda snigger. She used a cleaning spell on Harry while he finished changing Teddy.

Over the next few days, Harry would leave the Burrow early and spend all day with Teddy. He hasn't told Ginny or his friends yet, he knows he's stalling because he's not sure how they will take it, especially Ginny. But Harry kept reminding himself that they weren't together when he slept with Tonks, so really, she can't be angry even though Harry knew she would be. Andromeda and Harry worked out for him to move in the following week, that would give Harry time to shop for himself, go to Gringotts and more importantly, explain to his friends that he was a father.

Harry stepped into the kitchen of the Burrow just as everyone was sitting down to dinner.

'You've been gone all day, again. I never get to see you Harry and why can't I go with you? You never let me go with you.' Ginny snapped.

'Blimey, I just walked in the door Ginny, give me a break,' Harry run his fingers through his hair. 'I'm trying to get to know Teddy and learn everything I can so I can look after him.'

'But he has his grandmother to do all that, you're just his godfather, you don't need to learn anything, just spoil him, isn't that what a godfather is for?'

'Blimey, you are being really selfish Ginny, he's a baby, all he has is me and Andromeda and we're both going to be there for him. But there's something you don't know, something none of you know. But I can't keep walking in here and being yelled at for wanting to be there for Teddy.'

'What don't we know?' Hermione asked seeing the look on Harry's face, like he was a bit embarrassed.

'I'm not his godfather,' Harry growled in frustration, which was happening a lot lately and that was because every day he came home Ginny was at him and she never let up. It was starting to piss Harry off, so he figured now was the time to explain.

'What do you mean you aren't his godfather, Remus told you at Bills that you were, we were there remember Harry,' Ron said.

'I know what he said, but he couldn't tell me the truth, not then,' Harry sighed, 'Okay, there's no easy way to say this, than to just say it.'

'Say what?' Ginny snapped again.

'I'm Teddy's father, not godfather.'

Harry sat there listening to all the voices saying the same thing, how, before they all thought Harry couldn't quite understand how a godfather works or was making himself believe he was Teddy's father.

'No, it's all of you that don't understand,' Harry sighed, 'A few days before my last birthday, after you all went to sleep, I went out, I needed to get away and think. Ron saw me when I came back, I said I was just walking around, I wasn't. I went to Grimmauld place, I needed to feel Sirius. Tonks was there, crying, I tried to get her to tell me what was wrong, she wouldn't,' Harry lowered his head knowing he had to say the rest, 'We slept together that night, she fell pregnant to me and meant to. Remus couldn't have children, that's why she was crying, she wanted to be a mother,' Harry sat there and couldn't believe how quiet it was, but he knew that wouldn't last long, not when that information sank in and Ginny finally understood what he said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

'You cheated on me, you slept with Tonks,' Ginny shouted.

'No, I didn't cheat on you, but yes, I slept with Tonks,' Harry looked directly into Ginny's angry face.

'You slept with her, which means you did cheat on me.'

'We weren't together if you remember Ginny, so I didn't cheat on you. I never even said if we would be together again.'

'I don't want to be a mother at seventeen.'

'You aren't, Tonks is Teddy's mother.'

'But what about us? I don't want to look after a kid, I'm too young.'

'I don't expect you to, Teddy is my responsibility and I'm learning everything I can to be a good father, which is what I want. Teddy is my first and only priority and always will be.'

'So what happens when I want to spend time with you?' Ginny's face was turning redder than it already was.

'Teddy will always be with me, he's a baby, so he needs a lot of care and I want to, he's my son, I want him with me, always,' Harry said and everyone heard the frustration in his voice, but it wasn't frustration about having to care for a child, he was frustrated with Ginny's attitude.

'When did you find out?' Hermione asked.

'Last week, Remus left me a letter explaining everything. He didn't even care that I had sex with his wife. He was happy she was able to get pregnant. He always planned to tell me, he just was waiting for the right time.'

'What happens with us then?' Ginny snapped again.

'Right now all I can think about is Teddy. Once I've learn what I need, then Teddy will be living with me. I found a house a couple of days ago, but I'm not moving in straight away, I'm going to stay with Andromeda for a while. She wants to spend more time with her grandson and show me how to care for a baby.'

'Why did you leave it till now to tell everyone, especially Ginny?' Arthur asked.

'I've been trying to get my head around being a father at eighteen, not even eighteen yet. I wanted to get used to it first, then I was going to explain. But I couldn't take Ginny having a go at me every time I walk in the door. Teddy needs me and I'm going to be there for him,' Harry hurried up the stairs and into Ron's room, he quickly grabbed his clothes and shoved them into his old rucksack. He checked the room thoroughly then turned ready to leave the room, 'Ron.'

'I really don't know what to say right now mate but I don't think Ginny want's this for her life.'

'I knew she wouldn't, but there's nothing I can do about it. Teddy's my son and I love him, I want to be part of his life.'

'You don't need to explain mate, but how in the name of merlin did you end up having sex with Tonks?'

Harry shook his head, 'She asked me to hold her until she felt better, but she wouldn't tell me what was wrong. Then all of a sudden were naked and well, doing it, having sex.'

'What was it like?' Ron blushed.

Harry couldn't help it, he smiled, 'Mind blowing, she definitely knew what she was doing. After, she said she wasn't sorry and I admitted I wasn't either because I used to have a crush on Tonks. Anyway I'm a dad Ron, not something I was expecting to happen for a few years, but I'm not sorry either. Teddy is finally recognising me and smiles every time he looks at me.'

'I want to meet you kid Harry, but this is all so strange.'

'Yeah, tell me about it. The thing is, that day, after the fighting when I was sitting with Remus and Tonks, Andromeda came up and she let me hold Teddy. The first thing I noticed was that he had black hair, not brown, but it never dawned on me he was mine. Then I asked how old Teddy was, a couple week and she said he came early. So after I read the letter from Remus, I counted back, yep, just over nine months, we were gone nine months and left two days after I slept with Tonks. But I never knew werewolves couldn't father children, did you?'

'No, not something I thought about. I wonder if Hermione knew about that?'

'No, I didn't, but the things I learned about werewolves were on how they behave, not about reproducing,' Hermione said as she stepped into the room, 'Ginny is angry and keeps saying she doesn't want to be a mother now.'

'She won't be, I said that, Tonks was Teddy's mother.'

'Harry, you can't stay with Ginny if she feels like that, it wouldn't work.'

'I can't think of any of that right now or Ginny for that matter. If Ginny doesn't want to be part of my life which involves my son then that's her choice. Teddy is my main priority, I'm his father and I want to do the right thing here, I love him Hermione and I want to be with my son.'

'Okay, I do understand that, but it means that you and Ginny won't be together.'

'I knew this could happen and expected it. The only reason I never said anything earlier was so I could get used to it first. Then I was going to bring Teddy here and explain. But every day when I came back here, Ginny never stopped. Even if she didn't know about me, that little boy at the time had lost his parents. I couldn't believe how selfish Ginny was to have a go at me for wanting to be there for a boy who'd lost his family, like me, no parents. Why didn't she understand that?'

'I think she did Harry, but she told you how much she missed you. I think she just felt left out that you weren't spending enough time with her. You only did of a night, so a couple of hours at the most.'

'Yeah, I get that, but all I was thinking about was Teddy.'

'So you're going to take Teddy to live with you, just not yet?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, Andromeda and I talked it all out. She loves Teddy but she is his grandmother, not his mother. She knows it would be better for him if he lived with me and I want him to. We've worked out that Teddy can stay with her, probably one night a week, maybe a couple, we're still talking about that. All she wants is to be part of Teddy's life, I want that as well, he needs both of us. But I better go, I told Andromeda I would be back. But she did say you could come visit any time you want.'

'We will, I doubt Ginny will though,' Ron shrugged.

'No and I knew the moment she found out it would be over, I was expecting it.'

'Before you go Harry, we haven't told you the latest news. Kingsley stopped by today to tell us.'

'It's not bad news is it Hermione, not danger or anything?' Harry instantly looked wary.

'No, Snape, he was found alive Harry, barely but he's alive. So we had to explain to Kingsley about what you told us so he would know Snape was really helping.'

'Blimey, I thought he died, he looked like he did,' Harry ran his fingers through his hair, 'I'll have to go see him, thank him for what he did. But not now, I've got to get home to Teddy. Will you two come over soon and meet my son?'

Hermione and Ron could both see the look on Harry's face, he loved Teddy and wanted to show his son off. They understood more than anyone else could know. Harry finally has family, a blood family that will love him, just as much as Harry will love his son.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Over the next couple of days, Harry settled into Andromeda's home with her and Teddy. The second day, she wanted to give Harry a chance to see what being a parent was really like. So she went out for a few hours and left Harry alone with his son. She knew Harry was careful and loved Teddy, she also knew he would protect Teddy no matter what, so she was only a little worried and that only came down to Harry being so young.

A week later Harry was sitting on the floor with Teddy, and he couldn't stop kissing him and every time he did, Teddy would give him a smile which made Harry's heart melt. He couldn't believe the love he had for his son, it went right to his very soul.

'Harry, you have visitors,' Andromeda smiled as she stepped into the room with Ron and Hermione.

'Hey,' Harry grinned, then stood up with his son in his arms.

'Wow, you look so natural holding him,' Hermione said as she stepped over and gazed down at the baby boy.

'I wasn't to begin with, but Andromeda is great, teaching me everything I need to know,' Harry gave her a look and she nodded, 'We wanted to tell you two something.'

'Oh, nothing wrong is there Harry?' Hermione asked.

'No, well I hope you don't think it's wrong,' Harry grinned then gently put his son in Hermione's arms, 'Ron, Hermione, say hello to your godson.'

'What?!' Ron blurted out, 'Are you serious Harry?'

'Yep, you two have stuck by me for years, you've helped me, you also protected me. I know you'll do the same for Teddy and Andromeda agrees.'

'So Tonks and Remus never named a godmother?' Hermione asked but stared down at the dark haired baby boy.

'No, she was waiting until Harry could be told because she had a feeling that Harry would want you to be his godmother and Remus knew once Harry heard the truth, that Ron would be the godfather.'

'So Remus was really okay with all this?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, all he was going to ask Harry was to share Teddy. Naturally if my daughter was still here, Teddy would be with his mother and if Remus was here, then it would have been the three of them with Harry visiting all the time. Remus and Dora were going to sit down with Harry and work all that out. They even considered having Harry live with them so he could be with Teddy. So you two now have some responsibility for Teddy, if you want to be his godparents that is?'

'Yeah, we will,' Ron grinned then hugged Harry, 'I'm honoured mate.'

'Just remember, you have to spoil him and never say no when he wants something,' Harry and Ron laughed.

'Harry, we will be there for him, but you can't say that, Ron will take you serious.'

'He has his father and grandmother to raise him and do all the serious stuff, the godparents are to be his favourite and get away with anything, with Hermione, not so much. Do you want to feed him Hermione, he's ready for a feed?'

'If you don't mind, I'd love to.'

'Then sit, I'll get his bottle.'

'I'll leave you four alone, I'm going out for a while,' Andromeda kissed her grandson then left.

'Is he going to be okay with Andromeda gone?' Ron asked looking nervous.

'Fine, Andromeda has been going out to get me used to being on my own with Teddy. She knows I have to anyway, so she goes out for a couple of hours every day.' Harry walked into the kitchen got Teddy's bottle ready then handed it to Hermione, 'I've actually gotten very good with everything involved with looking after Teddy.'

'Must still be strange though mate, having a son.'

'It is, I still find it hard to believe. But I love Teddy and I know he loves me. Tomorrow though, I'm going to be shocking some people with that news. I sent an owl to McGonagall about talking to Snape, so we're heading there tomorrow. I was going to ask if you two wanted to come with me, but I figured Snape and I should do this alone. I really want to know more about his friendship with my mother.'

'You should go alone Harry, but we also wanted to tell you that we're going away, to Australia.'

'About time Hermione, I know how much you miss them.'

'I do, but I also know they were safe. I wanted to relax for a while before considering going to the other side of the world. We're not sure how long we will be, but the ministry contacted the Australia ministry and they were going to contact the muggle ministry, try to track them down. So hopefully by the time we get there, they might know where my parents are.'

'That's good Hermione,' Harry smiled down at his son being fed by his best friend.

'So how long are you going to stay here?' Ron asked.

'At least a few more weeks, I'm getting the hang of things, but Andromeda and I spoke. So first she's going to go out for a whole day, then tomorrow, I'm taking him out by myself for the first time. It's just so I will know what to do when I'm alone with him. I've also been reading up on parenting books for new parents. You don't realise how much is involved with raising a child, more than I ever thought, I know now of course.'

'You look fine about all this Harry, but have you thought about your life, like working or going back to Hogwarts, stuff like that?'

'I'm not going back to Hogwarts, I couldn't be away from Teddy for that long, so it's impossible, but he is my responsibility, so I stay with him. As for working, Andromeda asked me the same thing. She said if I want to work she will take Teddy through the day. For now though, I'm not even considering that. Maybe in a year or two I might, right now I want to spend all my time with Teddy, I want to raise him and be there for him and hope I do a good job.'

Hermione and Ron could see how serious, how passionate Harry was about being a good father to his son and they knew it came down to not having a loving family as he grew up. So even though this has all just happened, they knew Harry would make a wonderful father.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Harry strapped the harness to his body, then placed Teddy inside it and strapped him up before picking up his bag.

'I must say Harry, you look unusual,' Andromeda grinned as she shook her head.

Harry chuckled, 'I suppose I would, but are you sure he'll be fine with apparition?'

'Yes, as long as he can feel you and you hold them close and tight, babies get used to it very easily. I have apparated with him a few times Harry, so did Dora and Remus, so he is used to it now.'

'Alright, I better go, I'm not sure how long I'll be though.'

'Spend time with your son and somewhere away from here. You have to get used to taking him out.'

'I know, it's just my first time so I'm a little nervous. Okay, I'm off,' Harry grinned then stared down at Teddy who was asleep against him. He went outside, looked once more at his son then apparated away. Since there were no enchantments around Hogwarts yet, Harry was able to apparate straight onto the grounds. He made his way into the destroyed castle, and the first thing he noticed was all the rubble had been cleared away. Harry had been worrying about that, he didn't want to trip while holding Teddy. He stepped to the wrecked doors of the great hall and saw Professor McGonagall talking to some of the staff.

'Okay Teddy, time to let others know about us,' Harry bent down and kissed his head, then slowly walked towards his old teachers, 'Professor.'

All heads turned, some with their mouths open as they saw the little bundle of dark hair.

'Harry, I knew you were coming here, but I wasn't expecting you to bring your godson with you.'

'Actually there's something I need to say, it's going to be known soon anyway. But Teddy isn't my godson, he's my son. Long story, but Remus knew and was okay with it. He always planned to tell me, he just never got the chance.'

'Remus knew and you're Teddy's father. I think you need to explain Harry.'

'Before my last birthday, I was overwhelmed with what I had to do, so one night I needed to feel Sirius, I went to Grimmauld place and found Tonks crying. I had no idea why and she wouldn't tell me. Well, I was holding her trying to calm her down and one thing led to another,' Harry looked down at his son, 'Remus couldn't father children, that's why she was crying and why she, well, did that with me. She knew what she was doing then told Remus after and they were both okay because Tonks got pregnant, but to me instead of Remus. So at the moment I'm staying with Andromeda to learn what I need to care for a baby before I move into my place with him,' Harry kissed his head again before looking up and noticed the surprise or shock on everyone's face. 'I only found out after, Remus left me a letter. He's full name is Teddy Remus Potter.'

'When I heard Nymphadora was pregnant, I did wonder. I know werewolves can't reproduce.'

'I didn't know anything about that, it's all been a big shock to me. But I love Teddy, my son,' Harry grinned.

'I must say, it's strange to see a baby strapped to your chest. What is that thing he's in?'

'It's a muggle harness, I know you can use magic to do this, Andromeda explained, but I felt better using this. He's nice and snug and I get to keep my hands free.'

'You do know this is going to cause quite a stir when word gets out. It's well known that Remus was friends with your father.'

'I know, but I can't say I'm sorry,' Harry looked down at Teddy and noticed he was slowly waking, 'Hey my little man,' Harry grinned as Teddy gave him a smile then made a few noises.

'I should take you to Severus, he is expecting you. Now Kingsley has spoken with him and he explained his part, but he will need some information from you.'

'Yeah, I've been expecting to hear from him.'

'Alright, let's head upstairs,' Minerva nodded to her staff then walked off with Harry, 'You're not even eighteen yet Harry, this is a big responsibility. Are you sure you can do this?'

'I'm sure now, at first I wasn't, but Andromeda's been really good. She's been showing me how to do everything, then she goes out for a while every day so I can get used to being alone with him. Today is the first day I've taken him out and I've been a bit nervous about that. It's all so daunting, what's involved with taking care of a child, but a baby, even more so.'

'Yes, there is a lot involved, but he seems happy. From what I can see of him, he does look like you. I saw you twice when you were a baby, Lily and James brought you to order meetings. Sometimes they didn't, one would stay home with you.'

'Oh, I never knew that, but I don't know much about my parents. I don't want that for Teddy, he's going to know me, Andromeda and I are going to tell him about Tonks and about Remus. When he's old enough we will explain how I came to be his father and not Remus, without the details of course.'

'I think that shocked me more than anything. I can understand Nymphadora doing that though, she always wanted to be a mother, she had a natural mothering instinct. But choosing you to become pregnant to is not something I would have expected from her, mainly because of your age.'

'Andromeda said apart from just good timing, we were alone, she said that she wanted someone close to Remus, so he would feel comfortable and the father would. Remus said in his letter that he hoped we could have worked this out so the four of us could be a family. I was so surprised at how easily Remus accepted the fact that his wife, well, had sex with me.'

'Remus wanted his wife to be a mother, that was one of his concerns when he married Nymphadora. They never had time to really discuss any of that. I think that's why Remus used to love spending time with you when you were a baby, it gave him a chance to see what being a parent was like even though he knew he could never be one himself. Alright, now I should mention this, Severus seems to be a little different than what we were all used to. He explained that the way he acted, how hard he was, it was all part of his act to make Voldemort believe he truly was his. Some was because he didn't want to get close to anyone again. He's not the man you thought you knew Harry.'

'I used to see a look on him when he stared at me and wondered what it meant. Sometimes I got the feeling he didn't want to hate me, but couldn't let go of my looks, my father's face.'

'I believe that was part of it. Since you did bring your son here, after you've finished with Severus, come up to my office. I'm sure Albus would love to see Teddy.'

'I'll be there Professor, thanks,' Harry smiled then waited until she walked off then took a deep breath before opening the door ready to talk to the man that had been his mother's best friend.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Severus heard the door and knew who had come into his room. He turned, but stood as he stared not at Harry Potter, but the baby he had strapped to his chest.

'Potter.'

'Professor, um, this is my son, Teddy.'

'Teddy, don't you mean Lupin's son?'

'That's what I thought, but no, Tonks got pregnant to me, not Remus. I only just found out. But I would have thought you knew that Remus couldn't father children, you knew about werewolves.'

'I did, but as a halfblood, I do know that in the muggle world there are ways around that. I figured that's what Lupin and his wife had done. If you don't mind me asking, how did you become the father of their child?'

Harry put the bag down, unstrapped his son, 'I'll explain, he needs his bottle,' Harry cradles his son, then took his bottle out of the bag before sitting down and feeding his son, 'Okay, well, before I left with Hermione and Ron, I was confused, overwhelmed and I needed something. I couldn't stop thinking about Sirius, so I went to Grimmauld place late one night. When I got there Tonks was there, crying. We talked for a bit, but she refused to tell me what was wrong, she just asked that I hold her, I did, things went from there. Andromeda Tonks gave me a letter from Remus explaining that Tonks meant to get pregnant to me because she wanted to be a mother and Remus wasn't even upset about finding out,' Harry slowly looked up.

'I'm not sure what is more surprising, the fact you are a father at only seventeen or the fact that Lupin did not mind his wife having sex with you.'

'I think the sex is the most surprising, it sure shocked me. Not the sex, but with Tonks. Anyway onto the reason I'm here, I mainly came to see you because I wanted to thank you. After seeing the memories, how close you and my mother were, a lot of things made sense to me. From the first day here when I was eleven, I couldn't work out why you never liked me. It was instant, I saw it and felt it from you. Now I know though,' Harry shrugged, 'But it never stopped you helping, so thanks.'

'You're welcome, but you do not know everything Harry. Something we will need to discuss, but I would rather not do it here and not yet. I think both of us need time to realise that what we both thought we knew about each other is not how we truly are.'

'Um, yeah, Professor McGonagall mentioned that the way I thought I knew you weren't you at all and you just called me Harry, not Potter, something you've never done before.'

'I hope you realise that I never disliked you, it was who you looked like. I could not get past the fact you resemble your father.'

'Yeah, worked that bit out, but I thought you really hated me.'

'No, that was what I had to make the dark lord believe. Even though he was gone at the time, like Albus, I knew he would return. Again like Albus, after the incident in the chamber of secrets, I worked out what he had done, meaning he made horcruxes. Something even I never thought he would do, they are the worst dark magic there is.'

'Yeah,' Harry sighed then stared down at his son, 'Um, I'd like to ask you about that, since you do know dark magic.'

'I do.'

'Having that inside me, would it have done anything to me, damaged me in anyway? I don't want anything like that affecting my son.'

'No, it did not, all it did was give you and the dark lord a connection.'

'Yeah, I saw so terrible things that he did, that's hard to live with.'

'I imagine it would as I have seen my fair share of disturbing things the dark lord did.'

Harry looked up, 'Why do you still call him that, even if you were only pretending to be a death eater?'

'I was a death eater Harry, never forget that. But I believe the answer is how long I did call him that. From the time I was fourteen, he made us all call him the dark lord. I can say Voldemort and I can say Tom Riddle, but saying the dark lord has been part of me for a long time.'

'Makes sense I suppose,' Harry removed the empty bottle from his son's mouth, grabbed a towel from the bag, placed it over his shoulder then put his son on it and started to gentle pat his back.

'You seem to have gotten the hang with all that's involved with raising a child.'

'Yeah, I have now, thanks to Andromeda. You said you'd rather talk away from here, I get that and in a few weeks I move into my house. We could talk there if you want, but I would like to know one thing now if you wouldn't mind?'

'Ask and I will see.'

'My mother, why did you call her mudblood?'

Severus sighed then sat opposite Harry, 'I never meant to, I was hurt, embarrassed as I'm sure you saw. I lashed out because of what your father was doing and since I knew he had feelings for Lily, that is who my anger was aimed at. There's more to this, but as I said, I would rather not discuss that here.'

'It's fine, but what you said, yeah, that's what I figured. You looked humiliated and I know I would have as well. After breaking into your mind that day, I was so confused because I'd been hearing all this stuff about my father, how good he was, how much my parents loved each other. Then I saw him do that to you and I realised he had a bit of a dark side, it scared me.'

'He never had a dark side Harry, he just couldn't stop taunting me. Again there is a reason that we will discuss later. You're father wasn't a bad man at all, in fact I'd go as far and say he was a very good man and he loved your mother more than anything. He literally cherished her in every way. She could not have been treated better than how James Potter treated her.'

Harry stared at Snape and he was sure his shock had shown on his face. He tried to relax his face, finally he cradles his son and stared at him so Snape couldn't see what he was feeling, shock, yeah, but it was more and Harry wasn't sure exactly what it was. All he knew was he was finally seeing a bit of the real Severus Snape.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry did take Teddy out. He needed to get things for his house and he had to get used to stopping, feed Teddy, change him, then continue what he was doing. He had a lot of people come up to him, all asking the same thing, whose baby was it. Finally Harry just started telling everyone that Teddy was his son, but his mother died during the battle of Hogwarts. He had a lot of woman offer to be his mother, Harry was shocked at first, but he was polite and turned them all down. He was also approached by a few men who offered the same thing, to help Harry care for his child, again Harry turned them down.

Reporters turned up the second time Harry went to Diagon Alley. So he finally stood and told his story of how he came to be a father at only eighteen. But he changed a few things around, he said Remus and Tonks asked him, not that she just did it without him knowing. They wanted someone they cared about to father their child. Everyone seemed to believe him, so finally he let them take a few pictures of Teddy and him together before finishing his shopping.

Harry bumped into some of his friends and again they were all surprised that Harry was a father. Girls like Luna, the Patil twins, Hannah Abbott all made baby noises at Teddy and couldn't stop touching him making the baby giggle. Harry's male friends mainly wanted to know about the sex which made Harry laugh because he realised that all his male friends have never had sex before. He never admitted he never did before Tonks, but with Ginny, there was a lot of touching with both of them giving the other orgasms with their hands. It was a bit too difficult to have actual sex, with everything going on and Harry didn't feel comfortable going all the way with her when she wasn't of age, but Ginny wasn't going to let that stop her having a bit of fun.

Harry was walking around Diagon Alley trying to think of what else he needed when a man about Harry's age, maybe a little older stepped up to him. He gave Harry a brilliant smile then glanced down at Teddy. He smiled at Harry again then walked off. But what Harry found strange was the moment the man smiled at him, he felt a jolt of pleasure head straight to his groin and couldn't work out why. He shook his head and went back to concentrating on what he needed before taking his son home.

A few days later Harry moved into his home with Teddy. Andromeda was sad of course, but as they discussed, she could have Teddy stay overnight occasionally. They both liked this idea as it gave Harry a break and let Andromeda stay close to her grandson, her only family.

Harry had just settled Teddy down in his room and was making himself some lunch when a strange owl flew into the kitchen and landed on the table. Harry grabbed the note from its beak, read it then replied. He watched the owl fly away before finishing his lunch.

That evening after Harry had bathed Teddy then put him to bed, he sat on the sofa waiting for his guest. When he heard a knock on the door, it made him jump even if he had been expecting it. Harry took a couple of calming breathes then opened the door.

'Professor, come in,' Harry moved back to allow Snape to enter his home.

'Harry,' Snape stepped into the living room and looked around, 'Some of this furniture belonged to your parents, I recognise it.'

Harry closed the door, 'Um, yeah, I figured it was just sitting there and it was in good condition. It gives me a bit of my parents in my home. How did you know though?'

'I did go to your parent's house a couple of times, once not long after they were married. I asked your mother to forgive me, she finally did and we sat and talked. I also spoke to your father once, we needed to clear the air about a few things.'

'Okay, well why don't you sit down. Would you like anything, a drink or cup of tea?'

'No, I'm fine thank you. Where is your son?'

'Asleep, after his bath he usually falls straight to sleep.' Harry sat down opposite Snape, 'So you said we need to talk things out.'

'Yes, but first, I would like to ask you a favour and I know coming from me, that would surprise you.'

'Yeah, a bit, but since I do know you helped, I've sort of changed my mind about you.'

'Then the favour is really about my godson, Draco.'

'Oh blimey, I never realised he was your godson, things make sense now.'

'Yes, why I let him off so much. As you are aware he is still in the holding cells at the ministry, but his trial is due next week. You also know that he did not want to kill Albus, curse Miss Bell or poison Mr, Weasley. Those things he did were because he was desperate to save his mother's life. I'm sure you could understand going that extra length to save someone you love.'

'Yeah, I do and a parent or child even more so. Narcissa Malfoy helped me that night, it was for her son, which I get, but it still gave me a chance. So what's this favour?'

'I would like you to testify for him at his trial.'

Harry nodded, then got up and poured himself a small glass of Firewhiskey, he took a sip before facing Snape.

'Before I decide, since I have time and I'm sorry, but I'm going to use this. I want to know why you and my father hated each other. I get kids do when they're at school, but you two seemed to deliberately go at each other all the time. Remus explained a few things to me, about the fights you used to have. But I think all this is why you gave me those looks when I started at Hogwarts. So for me to help Malfoy, I want to truth Snape.'

Severus gazed at Harry and wasn't sure how he felt or how to take this new assertive Mr. Potter. But he realised that this young man deserved to know everything, Severus just wasn't sure how he would take hearing this startling bit of information and hoped he never picked up on everything.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

'Alright, I think that is only fair considering how my godson treated you. But what I am about to tell you I would like kept between us. It will shock you, but you will only hear the truth.'

Harry sat back down, 'That's all I ever wanted, shock or not, so you have my word I will never repeat this.'

Severus nodded, 'Maybe I could do with a drink before I start.'

Harry nodded got back up and poured another glass of Firewhiskey, handed it to Snape before sitting down.

Severus took a sip, 'Before explaining, this is the reason why I gave you such a hard time. Yes, it was your looks, you are James all over apart from Lily's eyes. But so much of your personality is James. You fight like him, your quick temper is James and your protectiveness is all James. The memories I showed you, I selected them deliberately. I figured I was about to die, so I would keep the truth buried. But you never saw some of the times I was alone with your father. Now even though you know I loved your mother, it was as my best friend, not a romantic love. She was the closest person to me, closer than even my own parents and we cared very much for each other, but as friends only. I know what you saw made you believe otherwise and that was deliberate.'

'Okay, keep going, please.'

'At the age of twelve, I realised I preferred men, but something else occurred to me. Even though I hated your father and godfather, I seemed to find myself being attracted to James and I believe that is why I fought with him so much. He was who I wanted but could never have. Now even though that has just shocked you, that is nothing to this next part I'm about to explain,' Severus took another sip, before he could continue Harry spoke.

'So since you were attracted to him and I look like my father, that's the reason for how you treated me?'

'Yes, you reminded me of what I wanted. Now this next part, one day after your father finished quidditch training, I would hide in the shadows to watch him, I waited until the rest of the team left, then snuck into the changing room. Your father was alone, he was having a shower. He never knew I was watching him, not until he stepped out. I seemed to have frozen and couldn't get out in time. He must have seen something, some look on my face. He didn't even cover himself, just walked over to me. He stared for what seemed hours, really it was only minutes. Finally he asked me why I watching him shower and why was I in the Gryffindor changing rooms. He grabbed my arm because I was going to refuse to answer, he would not let me go until I told him the truth. I thought he would taunt me, but he never did, he actually surprised me.'

'What did he do?' Harry's voice had a nervous quiver to it and he knew Snape heard it as well.

'He kissed me, then he explained that even though he preferred girls, he was actually bisexual and had been with a boy before. He never told me who it was, I just assumed it was Black because I knew he was gay.'

'Sirius was gay,' Harry gulped then drank the last of his drink, 'I never knew that, but I don't know a lot about my parents or Sirius.'

'No, you don't, but there is more if you wish to hear this?'

'I do, I think I need to because it's all making sense now.'

'Yes, it would,' Severus took a sip, 'We never left the changing rooms, we ended up having sex. From then on, we would sneak away at least once a week and meet somewhere. Your father told me he was in love with Lily and planned to marry her one day and then he blackmailed me. If I told Lily anything about what we were doing, he would tell Lily I was lying, I was a death eater and I talked him into having sex and I used to spy on him in the shower. Lily knew I was gay, she was the only one that knew, before I told your father that is. Lily would talk to me about it because I used to think I was wrong, there was something wrong with me.

'When I was fifteen, I tried to kill myself because of it, this was right before your father. She came to St Mungo's to see me and told me about Albus being gay. She never did tell me how she found out about that. But from then on I had someone to talk to who knew what I was going through. It took me a while, but I even told Albus about James, he told me to give up on James because it would never go anywhere, that James and Lily were destined to be together. Naturally I was hurt, but I always knew the truth. From then on I immersed myself with the other death eaters, I had hoped that would help me forget your father. That is also the reason for some of our more severe fights, even if we did still get together occasionally.'

'It wasn't just sex was it, you loved him?'

'Yes, I did. Now even though Albus said Lily when he saw my patronus in the memory, it was for your father not you're mother and I made Albus and you believe that, a mate to his stag.'

'Okay, well, that has surprised me, but not as much as it should have. One more thing I really need to know. At the time I promise Dumbledore to never tell anyone, I never have, I don't think he meant you though, the prophecy?'

'Yes, when he believed you were child the prophecy meant, I went to your parent's home and spoke with your father. We hadn't spoken since our last time together. It was awkward at first and once he realised I was not there for him, we relaxed and I explained what I did. He never even hated me for it, but he did ask me to do everything I could to keep you safe. Lily asked me the same thing when I spoke to her. It was after I left your father that I went to Albus and you saw what took place. I did promise to do everything I could to protect Lily and James' son, for the love I had for both of them.'

'Yeah, I get that now. Just one more thing, Sirius, the way he talked about you and you him, did he know about you and my father?'

'Yes, that is the reason. James told me he had to tell Black as he told him everything. He thought I was trying to get James to join the death eaters. No matter what I said, he refused to believe I wasn't trying to corrupt James, I would never do that and James was not the type to ever let anyone talk him into going over to the other side.'

Harry nodded, finally realising why Snape had been so cold towards him. The two men sat in silence, occasionally taking a drink, but neither of them said a thing. They both had a lot to think about and take in everything that had been spoken about.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

'I'll testify for Malfoy, and thanks for telling me all this, it helps and explain a lot of things. Is there anything you need to ask me, I don't really have any secrets?'

'I have a suspicion about two things that you might be able to answer. First the prophecy and why Albus believed it meant you.'

'You knew the truth about Voldemort, being a halfblood?'

'Yes, that is what my suspicion is about. He chose you, a halfblood like him over the other boy born at the same time, a pureblood, is that correct?'

'Yes, Neville could have had my life. Dumbledore made me promise to never tell him, I never even told Hermione or Ron about that.'

'The other is his wand, we had that worked so I would be the one to kill him but I always believed that there was more to it than not wanting Bellatrix to play with him. I know Albus' wand was taken by the dark lord and there must be a reason.'

'This has to remain confidential Professor, it's dangerous.'

'You have my word I will not repeat anything we speak about.'

Harry nodded, 'Dumbledore's wand was the elder wand. He planned for you to win it when you killed him. Now as you know Malfoy disarmed him before you got there, but I'm not sure if you know that I disarmed Malfoy at Malfoy manor. So the wand now belongs to me, but I have hidden it where no one will ever find it. I did consider destroying it and the only reason I didn't was because it belonged to Dumbledore and I cared about him very much, so I couldn't.'

'Then it was a good thing Draco did disarm Albus that night. I don't think I would like the responsibility that wand would require. But you have surprised me Harry, you've been honest and you weren't overly shocked at hearing how I felt about your father or what happened between us. You are truly your father's son and I'm finally seeing a nice young man that you're parents always hoped you would turn out to be. I'm not sure how they would feel to know they would be grandparents so young though, thirty eight is a bit young to be a grandparents, it's young enough to be a parent.'

'Yeah, but imagine how I feel, I'm only eighteen and a father, a single father as well. But you surprised me as well Professor, you were honest and I wasn't sure you would be. But I can finally see what my mother saw in you, why she became your friend.'

'I think we can dispense of the formalities Harry, it's Severus.'

Harry nodded, 'Severus, I need to know one more thing and if I'm wrong, I'm sorry. But I'm very good at reading people, you were the only one I could never get a real read on though, you are a very good actor. Now I hope I don't embarrass myself.'

'Sounds like this must be personal, so I will try to be honest and tactful.'

'You said you gave me a hard time mainly because I look like my father who you loved. But there were times I saw something else on your face when you looked at me. I also saw it again when we spoke at Hogwarts. Now I'm not that knowledgeable about relationships, only having two and both didn't last long. But I know what I saw and even though you are good at hiding your true self, your feelings, I think there is more that involves me.' Harry slowly looked up and again he saw the look, it was the way you would look at someone you cared about, but it was more than caring as a friend, it was really feelings.

'I was hoping you didn't pick up on that, so I should explain. At first I believed I was attracted to you because you are so much like James. I'm still not sure that is not the case. Over the last few years, I have tried to organise my thoughts in regards to you. Even if I found that I am seeing you and not you're father, I know nothing will come of it. You are young and you are also straight.'

'Age has nothing to do with feelings, but as for being straight, I'm not so sure. I think I'm more like my father than I thought. Okay, let me explain, see, I dated Ginny, I'm sure you know that, we never had sex and that was my call, she wasn't of age. So the most we did was a lot of touching, satisfying each other that way. Now I did have sex with Tonks and admit I enjoyed it, but when I went shopping, this man, I have no idea who he was, he smiled at me before smiling at Teddy. The smile he gave me made me react, it went straight through me and confused me. But since you explained about my father, I'm not as confused as I was. So I think I'm bisexual like my father or gay, because I haven't stopped staring at your dark eyes and since I'm already embarrassing myself I might as well keep going, their bloody gorgeous.'

Severus sat there in shock hearing what Harry said, but his heart leapt at the same time. Could they make this work, with their age difference, Severus wasn't sure. He found Harry attractive and to be a very nice young man, but again, young. He knew he had to say something, he could see how nervous Harry was.

'Harry, even though I'm still trying to work out if I'm attracted to you for your father or you, I'm twenty years older than you. If you are gay or straight, you should find someone closer to your age.'

'Because of my life, how hard it's been, which I'm sure you knew. All that, the Dursleys, Voldemort, everything I went through, that has made me grow up fast. But now, since the night he died, I feel like I've aged. I don't feel eighteen, to be honest, I feel like I'm forty, fifty,' Harry sighed heavily, 'Another thing, I don't believe age should come into how someone feels. Remus and Tonks loved each other, he was your age, Tonks was only in her early twenties, they didn't let their age come between them. So truth Severus, is the age the only thing that might be stopping you?'

Severus sighed, 'It is mainly your age Harry, but as I said, I'm still trying to work out if I find you attractive or if it's because you look like James. I admit I like your personality more than James. He did like being popular, he did like to play jokes and pranks on people and he did like to hex anyone that annoyed him. You are nothing like that, you never liked attention, you have never played a practical joke on anyone and you never hexed without reason, like what happened with Draco. He explained that he was going to use the cruciatus curse on you. So I believe I need to work out if I am attracted to you before anything starts, that is only because it might be you that could get hurt if I still have feelings for your father and that's what I see when I look at you. Now I think I should go, I have a lot of thinking to do and I hope you consider everything as well.'

Severus placed his glass on the table and stood up just as Harry did and they walked to the door together. Harry stopped before opening the door and turned to face him, then they were in each other's arms kissing. Severus felt something, the kiss Harry was giving him was more intense, but he still needed to work out what he was feeling so Harry never got hurt.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Severus pulled away from Harry, 'We need to consider everything Harry, I don't think we should just rush into anything.'

'I agree, but there is a reason I kissed you apart from wanting to. Now you have a comparison between my father and me, you said yourself that our personalities are the same in some ways and different in other ways, maybe our kisses are different as well. I will say this, I liked kissing you, but now it's up to you. Can you let me know when Malfoy's trial is?'

'First, yes, you kiss differently than your father, I believe you put all your feelings into it, so I do have a comparison. Second, I did enjoy kissing you as well. As for the trial, I will notify you and also notify the Wizengamot that you will be testifying on Draco's behalf. Since his parents have been sent straight to Azkaban and I'm his godfather, I have responsibility for him. If you wish, I will accompany you on the day. Once word gets out you will be there on the day, there will be a lot of attention and you have Teddy to think about.'

'That's thoughtful of you Severus, so yes, I would like to go with you. If you work out what you feel, let me know?' Harry smiled then opened the door.

'I will, goodnight Harry.'

'Goodnight…Sev,' Harry gave a cheeky smile and got a small laugh from Severus as he stepped through the door. They stared at each other for another few seconds before Severus apparated away.

'His eyes a dreamy,' Harry chuckled then closed the door and went upstairs to check on his son who was sleeping soundly, so he went into his bedroom, stripped off and showered before climbing into bed. He lay there with his hands behind his head thinking about everything Severus said, but he also couldn't get his dark eyes out of his mind. Harry smiled again, turned over and knew his dreams would be of smouldering dark orbs.

A couple of days later, Harry was sitting on the floor playing with Teddy when there was a knock on the door. Harry's stomach flipped thinking about Severus. He quickly opened the door.

'Kingsley, hey,' Harry tried not to sound or look disappointed.

'I was hoping to talk to you Harry, can we come in?'

'Um, first, these two blokes with you, would you trust them with your life?'

'I've known them for a few years and I believe they are trustworthy Harry, they are aurors and I worked with them.'

'Then just know since you never said with your life, that I'm keeping my wand on them,' Harry's wand had slipped down his sleeve as he moved back to let the three men in. He went straight over to Teddy and picked him up, holding him close, 'Sit down and tell me what I can do for you.'

Harry sat in the far corner so he could keep an eye on everyone, and that didn't go past Kingsley's notice.

'You're safe Harry, I would not let anyone hurt you, I think you know that.'

'After my life Kingsley, I don't trust a lot of people, you I do, with my life. But I don't know them and I have Teddy to think about.'

'Fair enough, but what I read in the papers about Teddy, that's true?'

'Yeah, he's mine,' Harry glanced down at his son, 'You can tell by the hair.'

'Yes you can,' Kingsley gave a smile, 'Alright down to business, I need answers that only you can give. I've questioned Severus Snape on his role in all this, you had a major part.'

'Okay, I expected to speak with you ages ago, you've been busy I presume. Now as for what you said, I can't answer everything Kingsley, sorry, but some things I won't ever repeat.'

'So what you said to Voldemort that night, about his horcruxes being destroyed, is that one you can tell me or can't tell me?'

'Can't, all I'll say is a horcrux is the worst dark magic there is and the reason he was able to return.'

'I really need to know what they are Harry.'

'Sorry Kingsley, not going to happen. If word got out, we'd be back fighting another dark wizard as bad as Voldemort. Only a couple of people know what they are and that's the way it stays.'

Kingsley sighed, 'I always knew you were stubborn my young friend. Okay, I need to know why he's spell backfired onto him and not you who he was aiming at, which I'm pleased about by the way.'

Harry grinned, 'So am I, but to answer that, he was using my wand, well I wand I won. I spoke with Garrick Ollivander after rescuing him from Malfoy manor. He explained a little about wand lore. But that wand was mine from the time I disarmed someone, Voldemort never knew it was mine though. You should remember what happened that night when Mad-eye had six others turn into me.'

'When you broke Voldemort's borrowed wand, I'm still not sure about that.'

'Okay, my wand, this one in my hand is the one I got from Ollivander when I was eleven, it chose me. Now it's core is a phoenix feather from Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. He only ever gave one other feather and that happened to go into Voldemort's wand. So our two wands refused to work properly against each other, they wouldn't kill each other. So he borrows old man Malfoy's wand hoping that would be enough to stop me. That night, I was half unconscious and for whatever reason my wand moved on its own and shot golden flames at him and the borrowed wand broke. So he decided to look for another wand and figured Dumbledore's wand might be powerful enough. He was the one that broke open Dumbledore's tomb, but I'd already won the wand by then.'

'Yes, Draco Malfoy disarmed Albus the night he died, so you disarmed Draco. That's been answered then. Now, why did he believe you were dead and have Hagrid carry you out of the forbidden forest?'

'Well,' Harry looked down at Teddy who smiled at him, 'I let him hit me with the killing curse, then I pretended to be dead. Narcissa Malfoy was made to check me, she knew I was alive, but she asked if her son was alive in the castle. When I told her he was, she told Voldemort I was dead. She didn't do it to help me, it was so she could find her son.'

'Okay, that's a shock to hear. Albus explained why you survived as a baby, you're mother. Why did you survive this time?'

'I can't tell you Kingsley, sorry.'

'Excuse me Mr. Potter, but he is the minister and should be addressed as such,' one of the aurors said.

'To me Kingsley's a friend, but I'll leave that to you Kingsley as to what you want me to call you. But think of this, if I start seeing you as the minister, then I probably wouldn't have let you in here, if I see you as a friend, then I let friends in.'

'That I understand since you did have a run in with Rufus, and Fudge was just idiot.'

'A run in with Rufus, great way to say we had a few fights and he was bloody idiot too. All he thought about was how things looked, and not doing his job in trying to stop Voldemort,' Harry saw the two aurors stiffen, 'I don't think you're aurors like me Kingsley, not that I care.'

'Well, you did just insult a friend of theirs, but I do know what Rufus did and it was wrong. Let me ask you this since you said you trust me and you do with your life and have twice by the way,' Kingsley smiled making Harry chuckle, 'If I was here alone, would you explain things to me?'

Harry sat there thinking for a few minutes then put his son up on his shoulder. 'Maybe, if I had your word that what I tell you never gets repeated or put in any type of report or statement. It's dangerous Kingsley and I've had enough danger to last me a lifetime.'

'Fair enough, so what do you say about me coming back alone. I know I'm safe here, I will be escorted, but I will come in alone.'

'Sir,' one of the aurors started to speak.

'I'm safe with Harry, we've been alone lots of times.'

'Alright Kingsley, I will do that because I do trust you. But even though your aurors will be outside which I do get, I will place enchantments around the house so they won't be able to hear anything we say, I'm very good at those.'

'Then I will see you next week, I'll send an owl with the day I can make it,' Kingsley and Harry stood, Kingsley had a quick look at Teddy, 'He looks like you, unruly hair and all you my friend.'

'Yep, he's my son,' Harry laughed, then let the men out before going back to play with Teddy.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

A week later, Harry was getting Teddy's bag ready while his son was on the big rug on the living room floor. He had charmed some of his toys to float and spin around above him, which was keeping Teddy occupied so Harry could get everything ready. He heard the door and made his way quickly to it.

'Severus, come in, I'm almost ready,' he moved aside and let him in.

'You're son is awake I see.'

'Yes, I'll just finish getting his bag ready, why don't you keep an eye on him for me,' Harry grinned then hurried back to the kitchen. He placed nappies, clothes, a couple of towels and Teddy's bottles in the bag and saw Severus sitting on the floor talking to his son which made Harry smile, 'Okay,' Harry put the bag down, then took the charms off the toys and floated them onto the rug beside his son, then bent down and picked Teddy up, 'We have to go out Teddy,' Harry kissed his cheek, 'Um, could you hold him for a minute, I just need to go upstairs.'

'Um, sure, but I've never held a baby before Harry,' he awkwardly took the little baby boy into his arms, 'He looks like you.'

'Yeah, he does and he seems to like you, he's smiling. I'll be right back,' Harry hurried up the stairs still smiling that his son also seemed to like Severus.

Severus stared at the baby and couldn't help smiling, 'You are so much like your father and grandfather. But I saw your father when he was your age, you are exactly like him, even your messy hair.'

Harry grinned as he heard what Severus said, 'Yeah, just like mine, I can't get it to lie flat. How much time do we have?'

'Enough time Harry,' he handed the baby back to his father, 'I did want to tell you that if you wish, we can see how this goes between us. I have not stopped thinking about that kiss, which I'm sure was your plan.'

'I had hoped it would make you think about it,' Harry stepped closer, 'So we see each other, are you going to be okay with Teddy though?'

'Yes, I did take your son into consideration as he is part of your life,' Severus bent down and captured Harry's lips, 'Now that's what I remembered.'

Harry grinned, 'Yeah, good wasn't it. But about what I called you when you left, how do you feel about that?'

'I actually liked it, your mother always called me Sev.'

'Did my father?'

'No, he always called me Snape.'

'So to keep making distinctions between us, I won't call you Snape anymore. But I like Sev, it suits you. One more thing, what does Malfoy call you away from Hogwarts because I called Sirius by his name and he was my godfather.'

'He calls me Severus, why did you want to know that?'

'I've heard other people call their godmother or godfather uncle or aunt. I told Hermione and Ron I don't want Teddy calling them uncle or aunt, just Hermione and Ron.'

'So you made them your son's godparents, what about Andromeda?'

'She agreed with me once I explained how they always stuck by me and how they always protected me and they would do the same for Teddy. I miss them, their in Australia at the moment, looking for Hermione's parents.'

'So she made them leave because of how close she is to you?'

'Yes, but she also removed her from their memories, so they don't even know they have a daughter. She figured if she didn't make it, then they wouldn't realise. It hurt her deeply to do that but she was willing to do that so she could help me and keep them safe at the same time. That's why I wanted her as Teddy's godmother.'

'Yes, she has always been very clever and very protective of you. But we should go, do you have everything?'

Harry picked up the bag which Severus took out of his hand and slung it over his shoulder.

'Yes, I have now,' Harry kissed Severus again making them both laugh.

'Come on Harry, but we shouldn't do that in public until we have a chance to see how this is going to play out.'

'Good idea, even if I don't care if anyone knows. But let's go and hopefully your godson will get off. I don't believe he deserves Azkaban.'

'No, he doesn't.'

Severus and Harry who was holding Teddy close to his chest, apparated away. They arrived at the apparition point inside the ministry and within seconds, they were surrounded by reporters who were all shouting questions which made Teddy cry from the sudden noise.

'Can't you insufferable people see that Harry is holding his son and now you have upset the baby,' Severus glared and pushed his way through to let Harry through the huge crowd but both of them refused to talk. They just made their way to the lifts, then Harry kept kissing Teddy's cheek, forehead, nose and cheeks again.

'It's okay mate, shhh,' Harry kissed him again then put him to his chest again and rocked him gentle. They got into the lifts and went straight up to the courts.

'He's settling down, that was unthinkable, shouting like that with a baby in your arms. Those people just don't think sometimes.'

'He's used to noise but that was so loud and very sudden, but it's fine Sev, you don't need to get angry,' Harry gave him a smile and Sev smiled back.

'People like that make me angry because they do not use the brains they were given.'

'You said that to me once,' Harry smirked.

'Yes, I know I did and I'm sorry. But what they did it was inexcusable, but let's get inside.' Severus opened the door and let Harry in and all eyes of the Wizengamot and spectators all stared as Harry holding his son and Severus as they took their seats. Harry knew this would happen, but he wasn't expecting a full courtroom of people to be there, including a couple of reporters. Harry hoped they were there mainly for the trial and not him. Everyone knew that Draco Malfoy did become a death eater, but most don't know he never wanted that and was forced to take it along with being forced to do everything he is on trial for. Harry always knew Draco Malfoy wasn't as bad as he tried to make everyone believe and even though Harry thought he deserved some punishment, he didn't deserve Azkaban. So even though they might never be friend, Harry did want him to get off.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Harry sat and listened to other people either give evidence for or against Draco Malfoy. He watched Severus give evidence for his godson, explaining everything he knew for certain and things he had seen or heard. Harry also noticed that one of the aurors standing guard was one that had been with Kingsley the week before and he still gave Harry a disgruntled look, Harry just shrugged.

'Mr. Potter, please take the stand.'

'Sev, can you hold Teddy, just keep him on your shoulder, he'll be fine,' Harry said softly and got a nod from Severus so he handed him his son and actually saw Draco Malfoy looking surprised, then Harry sat down.

'We'd like to start with the night Albus Dumbledore died. From what we've found out from minister Shacklebolt, you were there that night. So start from the beginning if you will.'

'Professor Dumbledore and I arrived back on the astronomy tower, he was weak and could hardly stand, it took all my strength just to get him back. He asked me to go fetch Professor Snape and only Professor Snape because I wanted to get Madame Pomfrey. As I neared the door, we heard footsteps and we knew there were death eaters in the school. He told me to move away and put my cloak on, my invisibility cloak. The moment I did he petrified me.'

'Why would he do that?'

'He was trying to protect me, like always,' Harry shrugged, 'The moment he petrified me, Draco Malfoy came in and disarmed him. Professor Dumbledore and I both knew that Voldemort had ordered Draco to kill Dumbledore and what he was being threatened with, his death and the death of his parents.'

'How did Mr. Malfoy look, your opinion please?'

'Scared, stressed and I could tell he didn't want to do it.'

'Continue please Mr. Potter.'

'Dumbledore kept telling Malfoy that the order of the phoenix would keep him and his parents safe. Malfoy didn't think anyone could keep them safe. Finally Malfoy lowered his wand and I could see he was going to take Dumbledore up on his offer of protection.'

'What happened then?'

'Bellatrix Lestrange, the Carrows, Greyback the werewolf and two other death eaters arrived. Bellatrix kept yelling at Malfoy to do it, to kill Dumbledore, then Professor Snape came in. Bellatrix said Malfoy couldn't do it, then Dumbledore called out Severus. I could see how weak he was, but he was putting on a good show of being okay.'

'Why was he weak Mr. Potter?'

'He'd drank a potion that Voldemort made, I offered, he refused.'

'Why would he drink that potion?'

'We needed to retrieve something that was in the potion. Now Dumbledore tried various spells, but that is what Voldemort wanted, for someone to weaken themselves and when the pain and thirst got too much, you would be forced to drink from the lake that surrounded the potion, then you would be pulled under the lake by the inferi, which there were hundreds from what I could see. I was pulled under when I went to get Dumbledore some water, luckily Dumbledore was able to cast flames around us and I climbed out.'

'What did he need to retrieve?'

'I can't go into that.'

'Continue with what happened after Professor Snape joined everyone.'

'Dumbledore called out, Severus please, his voice was soft and weak, then Professor Snape killed him, which you all know was planned by Professor Dumbledore.'

'Why would such a brilliant wizard like Albus Dumbledore plan his death?'

'Dumbledore was dying, he had maybe months left. He made Professor Snape promise to kill him at the right time. He did not want Bellatrix to play with her food as Dumbledore put it, he also didn't want Greyback to feed on him, he wanted to die with dignity which he deserved. Dumbledore also didn't want Draco's soul to be damaged by killing, but he knew Professor Snape's soul would be okay because he was giving his friend a dignified death and not a gruesome or painful one.'

'Thank you for that. Continue to what happened after that.'

'Professor Snape took hold of Malfoy and they all left. Once I realised I wasn't petrified anymore, I chased after them. All my friends were fighting other death eaters down in the castle along with the order of the phoenix. I did try to stop them, but they escaped.'

'Thank you for that. Now, tell us about the night you were taken to Malfoy manor.'

'My friend Hermione Granger hit me in the face with a stinging hex to try to distort my face and scar, she even removed my glasses. They saw my scar but wasn't sure if it was me or not, that was Greyback and some snatchers. So instead of taking us to the ministry for the bounty, they took us to Malfoy manor. Once inside, Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy looked at me. They knew it was Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, there was also Dean Thomas and a goblin with us. They couldn't tell if it was me or not, so the asked Draco to have a look.'

'What did Mr. Draco Malfoy say when he looked at you?'

'First, I saw instantly he recognised me, we'd known each other for years. But he told his father and aunt he wasn't sure, that he didn't think it was me.'

'Even though it is not evidence, what is your opinion on why he lied?'

'I always believed he never wanted to be part of that. The year before, I followed Malfoy all the time, using my cloak. I knew he was given a job by Voldemort and I was trying to find out what that job was. I knew Professor Snape had made the unbreakable vow with Narcissa Malfoy so he would protect her son and do the job in Draco's place. I saw how stressed he was and at one time he was very upset all due to what he was being forced to do, under the threat of death.'

'Again thank you, now the night that you killed Voldemort. Did you see Mr. Malfoy at all?'

'Yes, a few times through the night and not once did I seem him fighting, not like the other Slytherin's that had snuck back to the castle and joined the death eaters. I saw him later with two of his friends in the room of requirement. One of his friends, Gregory Goyle kept telling Draco to do it, meaning to kill me, he didn't and even lowered his wand. His other friend Vincent Crabbe cast fiend fyre which started to engulf the place. My friends, Hermione and Ron had joined me and we found brooms to escape on. We saw Crabbe fall into the flames, then saw Goyle unconscious on top of some furniture and Malfoy clinging to the side of the furniture, Ron and Hermione grabbed Goyle and they pulled him onto the broom, I grabbed Malfoy and pulled him onto my broom and we escaped.

'Again I saw Malfoy later, he still wasn't fighting, not alongside the death eaters or the other Slytherin's. I did see him shield himself a few times and I actually saw him stun a death eater. After the fighting finished and he was taken away with his parents, I did receive a letter from him thanking me for saving him. If I can say this, I always knew Draco Malfoy never wanted to be a death eater, I do understand why he was though. He was trying to protect his family, which I'm sure most people would do. I will also say this as well, I had the unfortunate ability to see through Voldemorts eyes when he didn't close his mind to me. I saw him use the cruciatus curse on Draco Malfoy to make him torture other death eaters. One time he refused and Voldemort threatened to use the curse on his mother but would not release her until Malfoy did what he was ordered to do. I know I would use that curse to protect my mother, so I get why he did it.'

'We thank you for your honesty Mr. Potter. But could you explain how you came to be able to see through he who must not be named?'

Harry rolled his eyes, but lowered his head so no one saw it, 'All I can say about that was we had a connection. Once he realised that he kept his mind close to me, but sometimes when he was extremely angry, he couldn't close it. I kept using that to keep an eye on him even if it caused me pain. My friend Hermione kept telling me to close him out because she hated to see me in pain, but I needed to know what he was up too.'

'Pain, where did you experience this pain?'

'In my scar, sometimes the pain got so severe it made me pass out,' just then Teddy gave a cry, 'Am I finished, my son needs feeding?'

'Yes, and thank you for your testimony Mr. Potter.'

Harry got up and sat back with Severus, took a bottle from the bag, then took Teddy back into his arms and proceeded to feed him with all eyes in the court watching him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

The Wizengamot sat discussing Draco Malfoy, Malfoy kept watching his godfather who was talking to Harry and wondered why those two seemed so friendly.

'Mr. Malfoy, your godfather Severus Snape now has full guardianship over you since your parents are interned in Azkaban, even though you are of age, we decided that he should keep a close watch over you until we decide what your punishment would be. So saying that, we have decided you will be released and placed under restrictions and Mr. Snape has full control of your life and finances. These restrictions will last five years and if they are misused or you don't abide by these restrictions then you will be taken to Azkaban. The first is that you will report to the aurors once every fortnight, second, you will return and do your last year at Hogwarts, again so your godfather can keep an eye on you. Third, your home will be subjected to random searches and if you ever move to another house, the aurors must be notified. Fourth, you are not to contact any dark witch or wizard, you are not to go into places like Knockturn Alley, you are not to have anything to do with dark magic, dark potions or dark objects, do you agree to these restrictions?'

'Yes sir.'

'When the aurors take you from here, you will need to sign a magical binding contract that will alert them if any of these restrictions are breeched. Now you are free to go Mr. Malfoy.'

'Thank you,' Draco stood up and walked over to the auror and his godfather joined him but so did Harry Potter. 'You have to explain what's going on.'

'In private I will Draco. Now let's finish this so I can get you home,' Severus nodded to the auror who had taken Draco's arm and they left the courtroom and taken to the auror offices. Harry stood watching from the doorway while Draco signed the contract, then Severus did.

'I'll help you through the crowd Harry then take Draco home. I need to speak with you, is it possible to come to your place on Wednesday night, I wish to stay with Draco for the next few days?'

'Sure, and actually that will help, Kingsley is going to be there, I have to explain some things to him, you could chip in.'

'Yes, I can do that. Now let's get you out of here so you can take your son home and I can get Draco settled.'

The three men, with Harry holding his son went back down through the atrium and again Severus kept the crowd back from Harry and his son until they could apparate away, then Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy also apparated away from the ministry.

When Harry got home, he changed Teddy and put him to bed, then made himself some lunch. During the afternoon, Pig arrived with a letter from Hermione. They were home and her parents were back and safe. Mrs. Weasley invited them for dinner the following evening and Hermione would like to introduce her parents to him and his son, so could he please come and let her know. Harry replied to Hermione's letter and gave it back to Pig before letting him go. Whenever he saw Pig it reminded him of Sirius and the pain in his heart seemed to get stronger. He missed Sirius, more than anyone realised. Harry had never told his friends, but he came to think of Sirius as a father. When Harry said that to Sirius, he wasn't sure how his godfather would take it, but Sirius understood and felt flattered. Harry never knew his parents, never knew his father, but he did come to know Sirius and they instantly bonded.

The following day, Harry had bathed and changed Teddy, got his bag ready, then apparated to the Burrow. Harry stepped inside to be instantly hugged by Molly Weasley, but this time it was a gentle one arm hug since Harry was holding Teddy.

'Hi Mrs. Weasley, that was a completely different hug from you than what I'm used to,' Harry grinned and all the Weasley boys laughed, including Arthur.

'Well, you are holding your son Harry, but merlin he looks like you.' she gazed fondly down at Teddy.

Harry could see the look on Mrs. Weasley's face so he handed his son to her, 'He's good with people he doesn't know.'

'He's so precise, how old is he now?'

'Six months and I've just started him on solids,' Harry placed the bag on the ground, then got hugged by Ron and Hermione, so the three friends stood holding each other, but Harry heard Hermione sniff, 'Hermione, there's no need to cry. You know I'm not good with crying girls and that's how I ended up a father at eighteen.'

'Oi,' Ron glared as Harry laughed.

'Only joking Ron, but why is she crying all over me and not you?'

'She missed you, she's not used to being away from you for so long. The longest was two weeks, it's been four months.'

'Yeah, I missed you both as well, but Hermione, you're home and you can come over and spend time with your godson. Now will you stop crying or at least cry into Ron's arms since he is your boyfriend.'

Hermione sniffed again then slowly let Harry go, 'It was so strange not to have you with us.'

'I know Hermione, but you're home and from what I can see, you're like your mum, she's as pretty as you.'

'Oh Harry,' Hermione sniffed again then took his hand and led him over to her parents then introduced her best friend to her parents. They shook hands and spoke for a minute before Harry sat down.

'I heard you testified at Draco Malfoy's trial, what happened?' Arthur asked.

'I testified for him and he was released with restrictions for five years. Since Snape is his godfather and his parents are locked up for life, he has full control over Malfoy for the next five years.'

'Did you leave Teddy with Andromeda?' Hermione asked.

'No, I took him with me. This will shock you, but Snape looked after him while I was testifying and Teddy seems to like him,' Harry saw Ron's mouth drop open and even Hermione looked surprised which made Harry burst out laughing and he wondered how his friends would go hearing they might get together, but he decided now was not the time to go into any of that, especially with all the Weasley's listening. He'd need to explain first since he did date Ginny and now he was with a man, that man being Severus Snape. He would need to explain about his father, not that he'd been with Severus, he'd leave that out, but just say his father was bisexual and he worked out he was as well.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

'Hermione explained how you became a father so young, it must be daunting for you.'

'At first it was Mr. Granger, but thanks to Andromeda, that's Teddy's grandmother, she showed me everything that I would need to know in regards to raising a child. She loves Teddy, so I leave him with her overnight once or twice a week. She likes to spend time with him, but she also likes to give me a break. I hate having Teddy away from me though but I realise I do need a break occasionally since this is all new to me.'

'What about work Harry, are you going to let Andromeda look after him?'

'I'm not thinking about that Mr. Weasley, at least for a few years. I really want to stay home with Teddy and since I can afford it, that's what I'm going to do. I can't say what I'll do in a few years though,' just then Fleur got up and went over to Molly who was still holding Teddy, 'And it seems you have news.'

'Oh yeah, sorry Harry, but Fleur's pregnant,' Bill grinned, 'I wondered how long it would take her to pay attention to Teddy.'

Harry got up and hugged Bill then kissed Fleur, 'Congratulations, you'll love being a parents, it's so satisfying and rewarding.'

'He looks like you Harry,' Fleur said but kept gazing at Teddy who was reaching for her hair.

'Yeah, he does, but watch your hair, he loves to chew on it, well, he chews on everything.'

'Is that why you aren't wearing glasses?' Arthur asked.

'One reason, but I decided to have laser surgery done, I hated wearing glasses all the time.' just then Teddy let out a small cry, 'Sounds like he's hungry.'

'Can I feed him again Harry, it's been so long since I've seen him?'

'If you want Hermione, but his on solids now,' Harry took out a small bowl of covered food and a small baby spoon, he did a warming charm over it as Arthur conjured a highchair and Molly placed Teddy in it, then everyone watched as Hermione tentatively fed him, but he kept grabbing for the spoon and ended up flicking his food all over Hermione making Teddy giggle, Ron and Harry laughed, and even the Grangers laughed.

'The things you have to put up with when you feed a baby Hermione. I should have warned you though, he gets more over me than in his mouth,' Harry moved his wand over Hermione, then wiped Teddy's mouth, 'Teddy, eat your dinner my little man, Hermione does not want to wear it.' just then Teddy giggled, 'Oh Teddy, what am I going to do with you,' Harry kissed his head, then sat back down, 'I'll clean you up if he does it again Hermione.'

'Thank you, but it doesn't taste very nice, what is it?'

'Mushed up vegetables, it's actually his favourite, but I think he's having fun with you. Just try not to let him get hold of the spoon or we all could wear it, he's got a good arm on him.'

'When the times comes for Ron and Hermione to have kids, they can get help from you. You will already know everything Harry,' George grinned, making Ron's ears go red and Hermione blush and that made Harry burst out laughing which started Teddy giggling and that brought more laughing in the Burrow's kitchen. Harry he ended up having a great time with the Weasley's and the Grangers just like his son did.

A couple of days later Harry heard a knock on the door and smiled as he saw Severus, 'Hey,' he moved back to allow him in and then got surprised when Severus kissed him, 'That's nice.'

'I thought so, but was Teddy alright when you got home the other day?'

'He seemed to cling to me a bit, but he settled down after a while. What's with the bag?' Harry nodded towards the bag Severus was holding.

'I'm making us dinner, give you a break. So show me the kitchen my young Mr. Potter.'

Harry chuckled, then lead the way into his kitchen, 'You know you don't have to do this.'

'I know, but I want to and it will give you a break. You need it because I noticed you seemed to have lost weight.'

'Yeah, I'm still trying to get time to eat between everything else, I do try though.'

'You will get into a routine with Teddy, but that's why I'm cooking. You look after your son, I'll look after you.'

Harry laughed, then got Teddy his evening dinning, when he was ready, Harry went back into the living room, picked up his son and placed him in the highchair.

'Even though you've only just started, it smells yummy.'

Severus laughed, 'Yummy, not something I was expecting from you Harry.'

'I like the unexpected, keeps life interesting.'

'I quite agree. I see that Teddy is on solids, even if it's mushy solids.'

'Yeah, Andromeda explained that now he's six months old it's time to start him on all this and things to help him chew to bring his teeth through. I know I've read a lot about babies, but there's still a lot I don't know.'

'Haven't you spoken to Molly Weasley, she did raise seven children.'

'I know I could have spoken with her, but I was just having a good time with everyone, I only stayed away because it was Ginny's home and she's pissed at me because of Teddy. But I went to dinner a couple of nights ago, Hermione wanted me to meet her parents. Ginny wasn't there, which I'm glad about, she would have made it a tense night. But that's another thing, when Ginny got upset about Teddy, mainly that I slept with Tonks and she didn't want the responsibility of looking after a child, I wasn't that upset that we wouldn't be together. That's when I realised I'm probably gay and because of your eyes.' Harry smirked up at Severus.

Severus laughed then stared at Harry for a minute, 'She was upset that you slept with Nymphadora?'

'No, well, yes, at first, but I explained we weren't together nor did I ever say we would get back together. So I explained how I never really cheated, then she went on about not wanting to be a mother at seventeen. She isn't, Tonks is Teddy's mother, but she couldn't understand that Teddy is my son, so he's my sole responsibility and part of my life.'

'Even though we are seeing each other now Harry, I can understand her point of view. She's young and probably wanted a relationship with you that all young people have. Dating, going out, maybe to some clubs, a lot of snogging and shagging. She realised that none of that would be happening as you do have Teddy in your life and he's your main priority. It would be a lot for someone so young to take in. But I can't say I'm disappointed.'

Harry grinned, 'Neither can I and I might get to see what you hide under those robes Sev.'

'You are truly a smart arse Mr. Potter, but now let's eat,' Severus put two plates on the table, then a jug of juice and some glasses, 'But when do I get to have yours?'

Harry stared over at Severus, 'Have my what, you've lost me.'

Severus moved closer to Harry, 'You're cute young arse Harry?' he said low and seductively.

Harry sucked in a sharp breath then he couldn't control his breathing, it was ragged and heavy, then all he could do was squirm in his seat as blood raced towards his cock. He saw Severus smirk before laughing, then he started eating as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. All Harry felt was uncomfortable and so turned on he wasn't sure what to do.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

After dinner, Harry gave Teddy a bath, with a little bit of help from Severus, then they put him to bed before sitting together on the sofa and within seconds they were kissing, hot, passionate and very hungry kisses.

Severus lay down and pulled Harry against him, 'You are different from your father Harry and I can honestly say that I am with you for you, not for James.'

Harry looked up, 'I did hope and I thought you did, but I was waiting for you to tell me. You do realise what you said before caused me to be uncomfortable?'

'Yes, I know, I was hoping it would give you time to consider making love. I know we only just got together Harry, but we are adults and we both want to be in this relationship. There is no pressure though, if you want time, then we take our time.'

Harry reached up and kissed Severus, 'I don't want to wait, just until after Kingsley leaves, which I hope he gets here soon. I'll just go check on Teddy, be right back,' Harry slowly got up but ran his hand over Severus' groin. Harry saw his eyes widen which made him laugh, 'Thought I'd give you something to think about Sev,' Harry laughed then headed upstairs.

'Oh I think I'm going to have trouble with you Harry,' Severus said to himself as he shook his head, then heard a knock on the door and Harry called down for Severus to get it. Severus opened the door to see the minister standing there, 'Minister, come in.'

'Severus, I wasn't expecting you to be here.'

'Minister, you can't possibly go in there alone, he was a death eater,' one of the aurors said.

'A long time ago, but if I can leave Severus alone with my son, that should prove there's no danger from Severus,' Harry glared at the aurors, 'Kingsley.'

'It's fine,' Kingsley put his hand up to the aurors before stepping into the house, then watched as Harry cast some very advanced enchantments, 'Do I get to know why Severus is here?'

'He can help with what you need to know, so come sit down,' Harry and Severus sat near each other, but not touching, Kingsley sat opposite.

'So Severus is one of the people that know things that no one else does?'

'Yes, he knows everything. So where do you want to start?'

'The horcruxes Harry, even though I will not put that in any type of statement, as an order member and minister, I would really like to know what they are and why they are so dark?'

'Okay,' Harry turned to Severus, 'Maybe you could explain.'

'Very well Harry,' Severus nodded, then started to tell the minister of magic exactly what a horcrux was. Both Harry and Severus saw Kingsley's mouth drop open in shock and it took him a few minutes before he could talk. Harry got up and poured the three of them a small glass of Firewhiskey.

'Oh my,' Kingsley said after taking a sip, 'Now I know why you don't want that known and I agree with you completely. How did you find out about them, that he made them?'

'Dumbledore, he first got suspicious after the incident in the chamber of secrets. But he realised he made more than one after I had that vision of Mr. Weasley getting attacked. He'd been collecting memories for years, from anyone that were willing to give them up, anyone that anything to do with Voldemort. We used to meet in his office and discuss what they were and where he hid them.'

'The snake, was it one?'

'Yes, but Neville never knew, I just told him the snake had to die.'

'Alright, now about how you survived, can you explain that?'

Harry lifted his hair, 'I was made one the night this was done. That is the reason I could see through his eyes, I had a bit of his soul inside me since that night seventeen years ago.'

Kingsley closed his eyes before looking back at Harry, 'You can speak parseltongue, the only non Slytherin to be able to do that. You saw Sirius being tortured even if he wasn't.'

'Yes, he realised we were connected, just not how. So he decided to use that connection to send me a false vision which got Sirius killed, my fault,' Harry screwed up his face and twisted his hands together.

Severus could see how hurt Harry was and decided he wasn't going to worry what anyone said. So he reached over and grabbed Harry's hands in his, before kissing him softly.

'It's fine Harry, try and calm down.'

'I still miss him Sev.'

'I know you do,' Severus pulled Harry to him then put his arm around Harry before they both faced the minister.

'I see, that is going to shock a lot of people. It's not the fact that you're both gay, it's the fact of who you both are and the age difference.'

'Like I said to Sev, age shouldn't come into feelings. Exactly like Tonks used to say to Remus, he finally saw sense. So how are you with us?'

'It's your choice and nothing to do with me. Okay, so you said you let him kill you only you survived, is that because you knew about that piece of soul?'

'I just found out before I faced him. As you know we all thought Sev died, but I was kneeling down next to him at the time. He was alive and gave me some memories, then I thought he died. I couldn't do anything because Voldemort had told me to go to him or he would slaughter everyone. So after heading back to the castle, I went up to speak with Dumbledore's portrait, I needed advice, he wasn't there, so I watched Sev's memories. Dumbledore told Sev about me and he had to tell me. No one could find us so he couldn't tell me, we kept ourselves hidden and under enchantments. Imagine if I never looked at Sev's memories, which I wasn't going to. I still thought he'd killed Dumbledore and betrayed all of us, he'd still be here Kingsley and nothing would have killed him.'

'Yes, you're right. But why did you kneel down next to Severus when you thought that way about him?'

'I really can't answer that, but something told me to go to him, that all wasn't what it seemed. I've trusted my instincts so many times and Dumbledore even told me to always trust my instincts, so I did again and went to Sev. I really hate Dumbledore sometimes and I hate all the lies and secrets. Now I'm just glad it's all over.'

'I don't blame you Harry, but I can't believe what you were willing to do, for us, for everyone. I knew you had courage and I know you're stubborn and you always surprised me, but this, I'm shocked. You are one brave man Harry Potter.'

'That he is minister,' Severus tightened his hold on Harry, then just stared into his eyes. Kingsley sat there watching two very different men in personality and age, but he could see just from their looks that these men cared deeply about each other.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

'Well Harry, it sure has been enlightening, but you have my word that I will never repeat what has been discussed here tonight. But it's late and I should get home,' the three men stood up and Kingsley shook hands with Severus and Harry, 'Just so you know though, I'm gay,' Kingsley grinned then walked to the door, 'I suppose you just never know, do you.'

'No, you don't, but I did have a suspicion about you though. Well, after Dumbledore told me he was gay. Actually Sev told me Sirius was gay, more of us than we think.'

'Yes, there are, I'll talk to you both later,' Kingsley grinned, opened the door and within seconds he was unconscious on the ground at Harry and Severus's feet. Before Severus could get to his wand, Harry had waved his hand and both aurors were stunned and bound tight.

'Sev, go to the fire, contact Arthur Weasley, get them all here,' Harry said urgently as he knelt down at Kingsley, 'Bloody hell, you're alive.'

A couple of minutes later, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Charlie, Molly and Ginny stepped out of the fireplace.

'What happened?' Arthur said urgently as he took in the scene before him.

'The aurors did something the moment Kingsley opened the door. They didn't kill him, but I'm not sure what they hit him with.'

'Harry used wandless magic, had them stunned and bound before I could get to my wand.'

'Okay, I need to contact some order members and we need to get Kingsley to safety until we can work out if there are any more of his supporters. Molly, contact Minerva, tell her to get Poppy and well take Kingsley home. The wards are back around the Burrow. Charlie, help me with Kingsley, Ron, Hermione, use Harry's fire, contact Hestia Jones, explain what happened. Harry, where's Teddy?'

'Asleep, he's fine, but I better go check,' Harry glanced down at Kingsley again before racing up the stairs.

Charlie and Arthur waited until Molly finished with the fireplace before they lifted Kingsley and flooed to the Burrow then Hermione and Ron used the floo.

'How is he Harry?' Severus asked anxiously.

'Still asleep,' Harry sighed then put his arms around Severus, 'Blimey, Kingsley didn't have a chance Sev.'

'He's alive Harry, I'm sure he'll be fine. But have you got potion ingredients here, I could make some veritaserum to find out what they wanted?'

'Actually I have some made, in my office, there's a shelf on the right with potions, their all labelled,' Severus nodded and headed into the office.

'Okay Harry, what's going on?' Ron said as he stared at Severus Snape.

'Oh, we're a couple, I'll explain later, now's not the time,' Harry saw Severus come back, 'Find it Sev?'

'Yes and I'm impressed, it's perfect.'

'It was just your snide remarks and your sneering that caused me to stuff up Sev. Let's see what these two wanted,' Harry, Severus, Hermione and Ron stepped outside and knelt at the death eaters or what they assumed were death eaters.

Ginny just stared after Harry and realised she had lost him and it was her fault, if she just got used to Harry being a father. But she had been so shocked that Harry had slept with Tonks then he had a small baby to care for and he seemed to want to do everything with Teddy and never spend any time with her. She realised she'd been jealous of a baby because he took all Harry's time. There was no reason to stay, she thought turning up she could give Harry a sign that she was okay with Teddy, now it was too late.

Severus poured the potion into both the aurors mouths, then aimed his wand at them. 'Okay, why did you attack the minister?'

'He was going to find out how the dark lord survived, Potter was going to tell him. So we decided to take him prisoner and make him talk.'

'Why did you want to know how Voldemort survived?' Harry asked.

'So we could do the same as a tribute to our lord and bring this world into order, as the dark lord wanted.'

'How long have you been supporters of Voldemort?' Severus asked.

'We always supported the dark lord, we were his hidden death eaters, working alongside Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks who were in Dumbledore's order. We passed on news to the dark lord.'

'Do you have the dark mark?' Harry asked and both men instantly pulled up their sleeves, 'That answers that question. Do you know if there are any more death eaters or supporters inside the ministry?'

'No, there are no death eaters, but supporters that wouldn't go that extra length and join him fully.'

'Harry, I'll go to the ministry, speak with whoever the head auror is,' Ron said.

'Wait,' Harry turned back to the death eaters, 'Is the head auror a supporter of Voldemort or a death eater and who is it?'

'Gawain Robards, he is not a supporter, he supported Dumbledore and Potter.'

'We'll keep them bound here but take Hermione with you, just be careful,' Harry said then watched his two friends apparate away, 'It would be safer to get them inside Sev even if I don't want them in my home where my son is.'

'You have a laundry I presume.'

'Yeah, not much in there except a washer.'

'Then we'll petrify them and lock them in there. Let's do the petrifying charm now and levitate them in,' Severus pointed his wand at one and Harry pointed his wand at the other and they both cast their charms before taking them into the small laundry.

'Just to be sure,' Harry also conjured rope and had their hands and feet tied before the closed and sealed the door.

Severus took Harry's hand and they went into the kitchen where he made them both a cup of tea.

'You never mentioned you could do wandless magic Harry.'

'I didn't know, it was a reflex, but my wand is in my sleeve, so I probably tapped into that.'

'Don't underestimate yourself Harry because I believe it was your power, power you never showed before due to the horcrux. I saw James and Lily a lot Harry, they were both very powerful, I used to believe you would be as well, but you never showed any type of real power, not like they did. I know horcruxes, I know what they do, but it just never occurred to me before now. That piece of soul was connected to yours since you were a small child, it basically stopped your full power emerging. Now it's gone though, it has and you will find spells you had difficulty with very easy, same with potions. I know that was mainly me, but you did seem to struggle with the simplest of potions and veritaserum is not easy to make and usually takes a few tries before you get it right.'

Harry sat staring into his cup, 'Hermione read to me something about how it's not recommended making one out of a living thing. Dumbledore told me that too, when he explained about Nagini. But I think you're right, since that night, I've found spells easy, the potions I've been making have been easy as well, I just put that down to you. I also noticed I can do everything non verbally and I'm sure you remember that I never used to be able to do that.'

'There you go, but you said Hermione read to you about this, how did she do that? There are no books on horcruxes.'

'Dumbledore's books, we had them, I have them now. Enchanted and hidden, like the wand.'

'Then tomorrow if you allow me to, I wish to study them to see if I am right?'

'You can anytime Sev, I trust you. But can you hold me, this has just been too much right now, especially with Teddy being so close.'

Severus pulled Harry to him until he was sitting on Severus lap, then he wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him tight and that's how they stayed until the head auror, Ron and Hermione turned up.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

'Sorry to interrupt Harry,' Hermione said tentatively.

Harry stood up with Severus, 'It's fine.'

'This is Gawain Robards Harry, the head auror, we explained what happened. Where are the two death eaters?' Ron asked.

'Petrified, tied and sealed in my laundry, I wasn't taking the chance with Teddy.'

'I was always suspicious of those two, but they never did anything wrong and I never caught them doing anything out of the ordinary. Have you heard how the minister is?'

'No, I was going to wait until you arrived. Severus and I both questioned them under veritaserum, they are death eaters, they do have the dark marks. They said there aren't any more death eaters inside the ministry but there are supporters.'

'Very good, since I do know that Severus Snape is a brilliant potions master, that makes me feel confident.'

'Actually it was Harry that made that potion and as a potions master, I can tell you that it was perfect.'

'A good recommendation, well I should get them back to the ministry's holding cells. Ron and Hermione have both agreed to help. After what happened I did not want to risk trusting anyone else. I know they are trustworthy just like I know you are Mr. Potter.'

'It's Harry, but yeah, you can't get two better people then Hermione and Ron,' Harry smiled at his friend before he unsealed the laundry.

'I will need all of you to come into the auror office tomorrow and fill out an incident report.'

'We'll be there,' Severus said then stood back with Harry as the head auror, Ron and Hermione took care of the death eaters.

'I'll just check with Mr. Weasley, find out how Kingsley is, then I think I could use a drink,' Harry sighed then stepped over to the fireplace, threw in some powder and waited until his head stop spinning, 'Merlin I hate that.'

'Harry, is everything alright at your end?' Arthur said instantly.

'Yes, Gawain Robards has just taken them away. We found out he was not a supporter of Voldemort, but he did support Dumbledore and me. How is Kingsley?'

'He's fine, still unconscious but Poppy said he'll be fine. Are Ron and Hermione with you?'

'No, they went with Gawain Robards to help with the two death eaters. He didn't want to risk using someone that might not be trustworthy, he knows they are. I don't think they'll be long though oh and Gawain said he'll need us all to go the ministry to fill out an incident report tomorrow.'

'We'll work that, but if Ron turns up there, tell him to come straight home, Molly's a little anxious.'

'I will but I think they'll head straight there, it's late and they know I have to be up early with Teddy.'

'Yes you do, so why don't you get some sleep. I'm sure we'll see you tomorrow.'

'Alright Mr. Weasley, tell Kingsley I'll talk to him soon,' Harry pulled his head out of the fire and saw Severus watching him, 'Drink.'

'I think I have something better that will help you relax,' Severus took Harry's hand, 'Let's have a bath, together.'

'Oh that sounds nice, but does that mean we can make love after?'

'If you want to, I said I'll leave that to you.'

'I want to,' Harry smiled shyly then led the way up to his bedroom and into his bathroom, 'So I get to see what you look like under those robes.'

'Yes, you do and I finally get to see what I've been lusting after. Now since you are technically a virgin with men, you are going to feel it, more than you probably realise.'

'I worked that out Sev, but I want you. So how about we lose the clothes and soak in a bath, I could really use it.'

'Good idea Harry,' Severus stepped right in front of Harry and slowly started to undress him, 'Hmmm, nice,' he drawled in a low seductive voice, 'Even if I would like you to gain some weight,' Severus never stopped gazing at Harry's body.

Harry blushed, 'Okay, you're making me very self-conscious the way you're looking at me, I'm not used to this you know.'

'I know,' Severus smirked, then removed his own clothes and was please his body made Harry react but also gave him quite a shock, 'So what do you think?'

'Oh blimey your gorgeous Sev,' Harry ran his fingers along the light smattering of dark hair on Severus' chest that connected to his navel and continued down, 'Who would have thought you had all these muscles hidden under those ugly robes.'

'Ugly, are you calling my robes ugly Mr. Potter?'

'Oh don't try that voice on me, it won't work anymore and yes I am. You could have worn some colour, not plain black all the time. But there's something I want to do,' Harry reached up and ran his fingers through Snape's hair and saw him laugh.

'Not what all of you thought is it?'

'No, it's so soft. So you know what all of us used to say about your hair?'

'Yes, I do, but let's run this bath or we'll be heading for your bed. You need to relax for a bit,' Severus turned the taps on, filled the bath then both men got in, 'It's lucky your bath is big enough,' Severus pulled Harry up against him.

'When I looked at this place, I loved the size of the bath. When I get time, I do prefer a good soak then a shower. But this is nice and I can feel you against my arse.'

'I'm sure you can. Now put your head back, close your eyes and let me help relieve your tension.'

Harry instantly did what Sev suggested, he closed his eyes and put his head back against Severus' chest and his hands on Sev's thighs. Then felt his soft but strong hands moving over his chest, down his stomach and along his thighs.

'Hmmm, you do realise what that is doing to me, don't you?'

'Yes, I can see what I am doing to you and I'm very impressed. I can't wait to have you, to have your cock in my mouth Mr. Potter.'

'Oh blimey, there goes being relax,' Harry groaned thinking about what Severus said but heard him snigger and realised that Sev was deliberately doing this to him, to get him so turned on, so hot he won't feel quite as embarrassed as he was and it was working. All Harry felt was hot, desire and couldn't wait to get into bed with the man that was holding him.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four

Severus' hands kept moving up and down Harry's thighs then took the soap and started washing Harry's body.

He heard Harry groan, 'Feel good?' Severus asked.

'Um, yeah, feels great, but now it's my turn,' Harry grinned then turned and sat back on his knees. His eyes went straight down to Severus' groin, 'Blimey, it's going to uncomfortable, but I still want it,' Harry took the soap as he heard Severus chuckle, then he started to wash every part of Severus' body.

'Now lay back, I haven't finished with you yet,' Severus waited until Harry sat back between his legs, then moved his legs over Harry's, moving them apart and to keep him still, then slowly ran his hands back over Harry's chest, stomach, thighs, until he slowly wrapped his hand around Harry's member which made Harry groan loudly. 'Feel good?'

'Yes, oh god, yes, but if you keep going,' Harry hesitated and was glad Severus couldn't see his face.

'If I keep going I'll make you come, is that what you couldn't say?'

'Yes, as if you didn't know, but oh merlin,' Harry groaned loudly, 'Sev,' he panted.

'It'll relax you, so don't hold back,' Severus kept his hand moving but his lips started to brush light kisses over the back of Harry's neck, 'I can feel you're trying to hold it, don't, I want you to come for me, right here, right now.'

'Oh merlin, Sev,' Harry groaned again as his eyes closed and just let go, 'Blimey.'

'Now we'll have a bit more time, so let's get out and into your bed where I can show you exactly how pleasurable this will be.'

Harry and Severus got out and dried, Severus could see Harry was a little embarrassed about what happened, so now he had to get his young lover to relax and then he will start to enjoy their love making.

Over the next couple of hours, Severus showed Harry how enjoyable and sensual love making can be. At first Harry was a bit tentative, but with a bit of encouragement from Severus, Harry finally relaxed and did anything he wanted to and he wanted to do and try everything, from a lot of touching, licking and most of all sucking, until one was inside the other, after when they were both sated, Harry fell asleep across Severus' chest.

The following morning Harry woke and the first thing he noticed was Severus wasn't in bed and wondered if he left. Harry quickly dressed, but felt it, felt what had taken place last night so he couldn't help but smile at the reminder of what they did in bed and he couldn't believe how good the sex had been. Harry went in to get Teddy, but stood there shocked when he noticed his son wasn't in his cot. He turned and raced down stairs and saw Severus and Teddy at the kitchen table.

'Hey there sleepy,' Severus grinned.

'Why didn't you wake me? Normally I hear Teddy,' Harry kissed his son on the head then kissed Severus.

'I wore you out last night so I thought I would give Teddy his breakfast. But how are you feeling?'

Harry blushed a bit, 'Fine, a little uncomfortable, but good. Have you eaten?'

'No, I wanted to wait for you and I was talking to Teddy.'

'I could just imagine what you would say to him. So Teddy, don't believe a word he has to say about your daddy,' Harry kissed his son again which made Teddy grab his hair making Teddy giggle, 'No more eating my hair.'

'He does seem to like hair, took me ages to work out how to get mine out of his little fists.'

'Is that why he's holding his spoon?' Harry grinned then got his hair loose before starting breakfast.

'Yes, he seemed happy to chew on that and not my hair.'

'Yeah, I usually give him something so he'll let go of mine,' while Harry cooked breakfast he kept watching Severus with Teddy who was really good with the small boy and very patient. When he finished he put two plates on the table, but grabbed a baby's rusk for Teddy to chew on, 'If I don't give him one of these while I'm eating he just keeps reaching out for me or my food.'

Severus had started eating, 'He seems content even though they don't look very tasty.'

'I have no idea but he seems to like them. I did consider dipping it into something, I vaguely remember my aunt doing that with Dudley. Strange, I was younger than him and he was still eating these things. She used to put jam or honey on the end, probably why he developed such a taste for sweets and why he ended up so fat.'

'Did she used to do that for you?' Severus heard Harry scoff, 'So that's a no then is it?'

'I was never given anything Sev, especially anything that a child needed. I was lucky just to get enough food and even then Dudley used to take a lot of it.'

'So that's the reason why you were so skinny when you first came to Hogwarts, because I remembered what your father was like that first year and you just seemed too small in comparison.'

'That was the main reason,' Harry finished his breakfast then picked up his son and took him into the living room where he lay him down on the large rug before placing his toys around him.

Severus watched Harry for a minute before following him back into the living room and knew just from Harry's tone that something happened in that house, something he wouldn't like.

'What was the other reasons?'

'It's the past Sev, let's forget about it,' Harry looked down at his son and kept handing him one of his toys every time he dropped it or tried to grab another.

'It might be the past but I would still like to know. I did make a promise to your parents to protect you and by the sounds of it, I broke that promise.'

'You didn't, you have no idea what they were like and Dumbledore explained why I had to stay there. I wanted to leave with Sirius and live with him, I would have too if he didn't have to go into hiding.'

'The blood magic, Albus explained about that and yes, it is one of the strongest protections he could have given you, or should I say, your mother could have given you. I know I gave you a hard time, especially that first year, but I never realised the extent of how lacking your knowledge of our world was.'

'I knew nothing until Hagrid came to get me, I still don't really know a lot about this world. But I've got time to learn now, that's what I do actually. When Teddy's asleep, I tidy up then read a lot. Things on our history, not the history on things like giant wars, just about how our world is run, why there are certain laws and they always seem to favour purebloods. How the Wizengamot works and the governors of Hogwarts, about the secrecy act. It's like when I first met Dobby, the Malfoy's house elf. I knew nothing about house elves or that they were basically slaves. There is still so much to know about a world I belong to and helped save, but I'm getting there. I want Teddy to know everything so he'll always feel confident and comfortable speaking with any magical person.'

Severus listened to what Harry said and realised how much he missed out on as a child. Not just food and comfort from his relatives, but about his heritage, his parents and the magical world he belongs too. Severus knew now what he could do to help Harry, apart from spending time with him, he could also share his knowledge of the magical world with his young lover.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty five

Harry holding Teddy as he walked beside Severus, they quickly made it through the atrium before anyone spotted Harry and told reporters, they didn't want an incident like that last time Harry had been there. They got to the auror office and Severus knocked.

'Come in, please,' Gawain smiled then indicated for them to sit, 'I spoke with Kingsley this morning, he's coming along fine, but needs bed rest for a few days.'

'I'm just glad he's okay, it happened so fast.'

'Yes, Kingsley said you just opened your door and he felt it as he blacked out. So I need you both to write down exactly what happened from the moment you opened your door until I picked up the two death eaters.'

'Okay, Harry, you do yours first, I'll take Teddy or he'll keep grabbing your quill,' Severus took Teddy into his arms, then took a small chew toy out of his pocket and handed it to Teddy.

'You seem to handle young children very well Severus, not something I expected.'

'I never did before I met Teddy, but you can't help loving him, he grows on you. So did you get information out of those two?'

'Yes, they joined back when he returned, but both explained before that they were thinking of joining the aurors, so Voldemort decided to use that and kept them hidden at the same time. So you didn't know them at all Severus?'

'No, whenever he brought us all together, they weren't there. But he did have a lot of secrets, things he would not share with anymore, so it's not that surprising that he had people that his other death eaters didn't know about.'

'You don't need to tell me, but I would like to know. When did you officially stop being a death eater?'

'Right after he found out about the prophecy that involved Harry and his parents. When he believed the baby meant Harry, I went to Albus, so from then on, I was his, but stayed a death eater to pass on information to Albus so he could protect Harry.'

'Okay, but I still don't get why the Potters would make you change.'

'I grew up with Lily Evans, Lily Potter, we were best friends as children until we had a falling out in our fifth year at Hogwarts. James and I fought all the time, but we did speak not long after they were told about the prophecy. He asked me to do everything I could to protect his son, Lily asked me the same thing, I still cared for Lily, very much, so I promised both of them to do everything I could. I stopped being a death eater the moment he threatened Potters.'

'Okay, that makes sense, but I had no idea you knew Lily Potter. Did you know that Harry, if you don't mind me asking?'

Harry looked up, 'I don't mind, but no, I didn't, not until the night I killed Voldemort. So many things made sense after I found out,' Harry finished writing then handed the document to Gawain, 'Come on Teddy,' Harry took his son back into his arms.

'I was told by Kingsley that you wanted to be an auror.'

'I did, but I have Teddy to think about now, especially since his mother's dead. So for the next few years I'm not going to do anything, just look after my son.'

'Yes, Dora, she is missed and she was a wonderful woman.'

'Yeah, she was,' Harry smiled down at Teddy but noticed a curious look on Gawain's face, 'She couldn't have kids with Remus, so she planned to fall to me, without me knowing, they were going to tell me when they got a chance.'

'She always talked about being a mother, it was just her. But what I don't get and I know this is personal, but you slept with Dora and are now with Severus.'

Harry chuckled, 'Yeah, strange how things develop. But I've been doing a lot of thinking over the last few months, I never had time to before. So even though I did sleep with Tonks, it happened suddenly, if I had time to think about it, I probably wouldn't have. Then when I was talking to Sev, I realised I was attracted to him, so I figured I must be bisexual, but now I know I was always gay, just never worked it out before.'

'Yes, with what I heard from Kingsley about you, I could believe that. Oh Arthur, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Molly, Ginny, thank you for coming in.'

'That's fine Gawain. Teddy's getting very big isn't he Harry?' Arthur smiled.

'Yeah he is,' Harry lifted Teddy up above his head then let him drop suddenly making him squeal and giggle, 'He loves that. Sometimes I float him up then let him drop, never stops laughing.'

'Harry, you scared me doing that to my godson,' Hermione stepped closer and took Teddy into her arms, 'You're daddy shouldn't do that.'

'He loves it Hermione.'

'You know what Hermione is like more than most Harry, she won't let you do that when she's around,' Ron shrugs.

'I know, but I do what Teddy loves and he loves what I do to him and I love hearing him laugh.'

'Done,' Severus handed Gawain his report then picked up the baby bag, 'Do you need anything more from us Gawain?'

'No, now that I have your reports, take your man home Severus and thank you, both of you.'

'Anytime,' Harry smiled before he looked back at Hermione, 'Sorry Hermione, you can't keep him.'

Hermione scowled then kissed Teddy's head before handing him back to Harry, 'No more throwing him up in the air, you might miss.'

'Do you really believe I would let my son get hurt Hermione.' Harry shook his head at his friend.

'No, sorry, but it still scared me.'

Ron gave Teddy a kiss, then Molly did, 'We better get our report done, but bring Teddy over again Harry, anytime,' Molly smiled.

'I will, I'll talk to you later, come on Sev, let's go home.'

'Bye,' Severus nodded then put his arms around Harry and they walked out of the auror office with everyone watching them especially Ginny. She sighed, thinking if she just got used to the idea of Harry being a father, they still might be together. Charlie watched Ginny and knew she was hurt seeing Harry involved with someone else, it didn't matter who he was involved in, Ginny just saw the man she loved and lost. He could understand that Harry wanted to be there for his son, but he could also understand Ginny's thinking. She is young, too young to be tied down with a baby and a child that wasn't even hers. Hopefully she will start to get on with her life and find someone else to love.

'Hard to believe those two are together, oh well, they say opposites attract,' Arthur said then sat down ready to do his report. After Arthur, Molly did hers, then Charlie, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Gawain thanked them before the Weasley's and Hermione left. He was thinking he might not get Harry as an auror, but he was getting Ron very soon, now he hoped there would be others.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty six

After feeding Teddy, Harry put him to bed, then turned and saw the look Severus was giving him, it was seductive, sensual, full of wanting and it made Harry's body heat up instantly. They joined hands, then strolled into the bedroom where they instantly undressed. Harry went to move to the bed, but Severus held onto his hips, gave his head a small shake before dropping to his knees in front of Harry who gazed down at Severus. He knew what Severus was going to do and it made him groan without him being touched, but when Severus took him into his mouth, his hips started to move on their own.

Harry stared down and watched as he saw himself sliding in and out of Severus' mouth, he felt Severus push at his legs, so he moved them apart, then a hand was rubbing against his arse. Harry didn't know how long he could hold on, but he knew it wouldn't be long, not with what Severus mouth and fingers were doing to him. He went to pull back when he was close, but Severus tightened his hands on Harry's hips, forcing him back in then continued sucking before his finger went back around and slipped into Harry, within a few seconds Harry was coming to loud groans.

Severus stood then took Harry's hand and they got onto the bed and before Harry could do anything, Severus was making love to his body, all of his body, he kissed, licked and sucked again. The things Severus was doing to Harry was making him groan and loudly, his hips bucked, his back arched and he had never felt so satisfied in his life. But Harry gave as good as he got, he loved Severus' body, so he loved it with everything he had and smiled knowing he was giving as much pleasure to Severus as he gave to Harry.

They both had a quick shower together before heading downstairs, they knew Teddy would be awake soon, so Harry got his son's lunch ready while Severus made their lunch. When Teddy woke, Harry changed him then sat him in his high chair, then let Severus feed him. Once the three of them were fed, Harry placed Teddy on the rug, lay beside him, handing him toys occasionally but he saw a curious look on Severus face.

'Why are you looking at me like that?'

'I want you to tell me what happened in that house.'

Harry turned and looked down at Teddy, 'Why, it's over, I never have to see them again.'

'It's like what I said Harry, I made a promise and now I find out that I broke that promise without even realising it. So this is something I need to know, so please tell me.'

Harry stared down at his son and he knew if he didn't tell Severus he would just keep asking, all Harry wanted to do was put those years behind him.

'Sometimes talking about painful or traumatic events helps Harry, let's you put it to rest and get on with your life.'

Harry sighed, 'Fine, well, I never got any affection, never enough food, if I cried as a kid, she'd just hit. I was never held, never given any comfort, never touched unless it was,' Harry shook his head as he remembered what his uncle used to do.

'Unless it was what?'

'Painful, the beatings he gave me were painful,' Harry handed Teddy another toy before continuing, 'The slightest thing and he'd take to me with his belt. Dudley would say I hit him or made him fall over, stupid things like I tipped his glass over when he actually did it, but he blamed me just to get me into trouble. My aunt would give me this evil sadistic look as my uncle would drag me out of the room by the hair, my cousin would laugh knowing what his father was about to do to me.'

Harry swallowed and shook his head, 'He'd take me into the garage, make me undress, he'd push me until I was bent over this bench then tied my hands to it so I couldn't get up, then he would just keep hitting me across the backside. He'd make me count, depending on how he felt at the time, so after fifteen or twenty times, he'd drag me naked back into the house, then shove me inside the cupboard under the stairs where I had to stay locked up, naked, cold, in pain, I couldn't sit, so I'd lie on my stomach. I'd cry, I'd call for my parents, asking them to come rescue me.'

Harry angrily wiped the tears off his cheeks, 'They never did, but I still called for them after each time, which was daily. I never did anything, but they seemed to find excuses just so they could hurt me. Sometimes I would be locked up for days, maybe I'd be allowed out to use the bathroom, sometimes they didn't because they knew I'd have an accident, which meant they could punish me more. When the Hogwarts letters started to arrive, my uncle gave me the spare room of Dudley's. Naturally he put a lock on the door and locked me in, but the punishments didn't stop.

'When I first came home after Hogwarts, that first year, they locked my stuff in the cupboard under the stairs, then lock me up, within an hour he was standing in my room with his belt and it'd start all over again. I would have cursed them now I knew some magic, but they locked my wand up with everything else, so again I just had to put up with it. When Sirius escaped and I found out he wasn't what everyone thought, when I left Hogwarts I told my uncle about him, that he was my godfather and he was also an escaped murderer, even though he wasn't, I just wanted to frighten them in the hope they would leave me alone, they did. They realised that this mad man might come after them and murder them in their sleep. So from then on, I had my trunk, wand, everything and he never touched me again.

'Those first three years before Hogwarts and after Hogwarts was some of the hardest, there I was safe, even though you gave me a hard time, I was finding out about Voldemort, facing him, dementors, what they made me hear, everyone staring, talking about me, even with all that, I was safe there and didn't want to leave, didn't want to be hit again,' Harry bent over and placed a kiss on Teddy's head, making his son grab his hair, which made Harry smile. He didn't hear anything, Severus never said a thing the whole time he was talking, now he wondered what he would say now he had heard what had taken place in that house.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty Seven

Severus stood and looked down at Harry, 'Stand up.'

Harry looked up at Severus, 'Why?'

'Just stand up Harry.'

Harry sighed but stood, then Severus turned him so he was facing away then his hands came around him and they were undoing his button and zipper.

'Sev, we can't, Teddy and I'm not really in the mood right now, not after talking about that.'

'That's not why I'm doing this, just stay still,' Severus pushed Harry's pants down over his hips then knelt down.

'Oh you've got to be kidding me,' Harry looked over his shoulder and saw what Severus was doing.

'Yes, I saw these faint scars and figured it came from Voldemort, but now I know where they came from,' Severus ran his finger over every faint scars on Harry's arse before he kissed each cheeks, then stood, pulling Harry's pants back up, then turned him around and refastened his jeans, 'Did you ever tell Albus what was happening?' Severus could see Harry was embarrassed.

Harry shook his head then sat back with Teddy, while Severus sat behind him, 'No, I was ashamed, embarrassed. He asked how they treated me, I just said not good. I think he knew, but I knew the reason I had to stay, at that time I didn't of course, this was right after the chamber in my second year. He had this look on his face, I knew he felt sorry for me, but it was like there was something he wanted to do but couldn't.'

Severus put his chin on Harry's shoulder, 'No, you had the best protection you could have staying there because we both knew he'd be back one day, we just didn't know when. I think you should have told him, he would have gone there and spoke to them.'

'Maybe, if I had to stay there and they knew Dumbledore put me there, so they probably worked out I had to as well, I don't think it would have made any difference. But like I said, it stopped after I explained about Sirius without telling them the truth about him.'

'Albus always explained what you saw, or felt, he told me what you did that time with Quirrell. How did you cope after that?' Severus thought it was time for Harry to talk since he had started.

'At first I didn't realise what I had done, I was just glad to be alive and he never got the stone. But just before I had to head home, I was already apprehensive, I didn't want to leave. I sat on my bed in the dorm room thinking about what had taken place down in that room and I realised what I had done, I killed him, I had killed someone. I was eleven years old and killed someone, that scared me.'

'Tell me why it scared you?'

'Well,' Harry lay down next to Teddy but looked up at Severus, 'I was eleven and killed, did that mean I could kill again, it was easy, I never felt anything about doing that to him, I never felt sorry he was dead, it never worried me that he might have had some family out there, nothing bothered me about what I had done, taken someone's life. So I figured after hearing about Voldemort, my parents, Quirrell, you,' Harry shrugged, 'I thought okay, my life is about death and pain, maybe that's all I'm meant to do, kill. Then I find out about the prophecy, this was right after Sirius died and to me that confirmed it, I was only here to kill, that would be my life. But I was mainly scared that if I could kill him so easily and not care, could I kill anyone. So even though Hermione noticed, she tried to talk to me, but I started to pull away from them, just a bit at first. Finally Hermione must have said something to Ron because from then on they made sure to always be with me, they weren't going to let me pull away, but I was worried about them, thinking I could hurt them.

'When I first saw your memory, that feeling came back and I realised that part of all that was because of his soul, so I made sure I didn't see them before facing him. I was scared again, scared that I could kill them, kill anyone. It's like I was born just to kill and nothing else and it's taking me these last few months to realise I'm not like that and I could never hurt or kill anyone even though I have, twice. It's not an easy thing to live with, knowing you've taken someone's life.'

'No, it's not, even though Albus asked me to kill him and I do understand what his reasons were, I still did kill him. But I have killed Harry, before Albus. Being a death eater I had no choice. Those faces never leave me, I see them all the time, you probably do with Quirrell and Voldemort.'

'Yeah, I do, I see the moment their life leave their eyes. Will I ever stop having those images in my mind?'

'Maybe not completely, you will find it easier to live with and there will be times that you completely forget about it, but there will also be times when those thoughts, those imagines will be very strong in your mind, in your thoughts. The one thing I've found over the years that did help, is talking about what I had done. When I went back to Albus, he used to get me to tell him everything. I was hesitant at first, ashamed naturally, but I realised after speaking with him that it did help. So tell me how you feel now you've spoken to me?'

'Better,' Harry smiled up at Severus, 'But that was embarrassing.'

Severus chuckled, 'I don't see why you should be embarrassed, I've fucked your arse, had my fingers inside you, kissed and licked every part of you, this time I was just looking.'

'Sev,' Harry blushed and turned his head to look back at Teddy, then handed him another toy.

'Oh my young lover, you will stop being so shy and embarrassed eventually, but you know what baby?'

Harry chuckled hearing Sev call him baby, 'Baby, not something I expected to hear,' he smirked, 'So what were you going to say?'

'I like making you go red and I think I might do it a lot more, see how red I can make that cute body of yours.'

'Yeah, I could see you doing that Sev, but eventually I will stop. Doesn't anything ever embarrass you?'

'Not so far, I think I'm passed all that baby,' Severus smirked again, then bent over and kissed Harry and as he did Teddy reached out and grabbed Severus hair making both men laugh, so they sat on either side of the baby and decided it was time to pay attention to him and off each other, at least until Teddy went to have his nap.

After they did put Teddy to bed, they ended up back in bed themselves. After making love, Severus turned on his side, staring at Harry, while Harry also turned on his side staring at Severus.

'So as a death eater you had to kill?' Harry asked tentatively.

'Yes, usually someone that displeased him or would not join him. That was when he used the imperius curse a lot. He wanted your parents to join him, but he knew they were close to Albus. My stomach lurched when he talked about using that curse on your parents. I knew your father could fight that curse, but your mother couldn't.'

'Hagrid mentioned how he was using curses to get followers and anyone that opposed him usually ended up dead or cursed,' Harry ran his fingers down Severus' cheek, 'How many?'

'More than I want to remember,' Severus saw Harry's eyebrows rise, 'Alright, sixteen.'

'We're they all magical or were there some muggles?'

'Magical, people that could fight off his curses, some just because he got information from them and had no use for them after that. Back then I was his right hand man, so I was the one he would give those jobs too, mostly me, sometimes he did use that as a type of initiation for new death eaters, to make sure they were up to being part of the death eaters. He saw them as his elite soldiers, if we hesitated in any way, then he would have killed us or tortured us.'

'I saw you that time I broke into your mind, sure you were a bit strange,' Harry shrugged sheepishly, 'But I would never have thought you could have killed. So how many times did he torture you?'

'Never,' Severus sighed, 'After losing your mother, then your father, I changed Harry. I became very hard, very cold, I did not care about anyone. You never saw what I was like back then, which I am pleased about. So hearing all this, does it make you think of me differently?'

'No because I can understand Sev, remember, I felt what he was like. I saw what he did to Malfoy, how he used to be. But we can talk more later,' Harry had started to move his hands over Severus body but never got the chance to do any more as they heard Ron's voice calling, Harry went to the door and called out.

'Be right down,' Harry shut the door and saw Severus smirking at him, 'Alright, let's just dress, we'll talk later,' Harry and Severus got dressed, kissed, then headed down to join Hermione and Ron.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty eight

'Hey,' Harry smiled at his friends, but he still had his arm around Severus, 'I need tea, so come into the kitchen.'

'A cup of tea would be nice Harry,' Severus said.

Hermione and Ron followed Harry and Snape into the kitchen, they sat down but watched as Harry and Snape went about making tea for the four of them.

'Is Teddy asleep?' Hermione asked.

'Yep, we were playing with him for a while, wore him out,' Harry put two cups on the table, Severus place the other two cups on the table, 'How's Kingsley?'

'Good, Madame Pomfrey said he can go home tomorrow, but she doesn't want him back at work for another two days.' Ron said.

'Good, blimey that happened so fast,' Harry sighed then took a drink of his tea but could see a curious look on Hermione's face, 'You want to know how this came about?'

'Yes, I would like to know,' Hermione gave Harry a tentative smile.

'So would I, you were snogging Ginny, now you're with Professor Snape.'

'Okay,' Harry looked at Severus but gave a small shake of his head, then put his hand on Severus thigh before he faced his friends, 'First, I thought I was bisexual, and I found out my father was, well, I always get told I'm like him. Anyway, Sev and I were talking, clearing the air about everything when I realised I couldn't stop staring at his eyes. But before that, I was in Diagon Alley and this man walked up to me and Teddy, he smiled at me, a really nice smile and well,' Harry shrugged, 'I reacted, so I figured I was like my father.'

'How did you find out about your father?'

'I told Harry, I knew James was bisexual, but he loved Lily. Even though James and I did fight a lot, Sirius and I did as well, but I spoke with James quite often, so I knew he had a few boys when he was at Hogwarts.'

'Well, yeah, maybe you are like your dad Harry, but sorry, he's older than you,' Ron jerked his head towards Severus.

'Age has nothing to do with how someone feels Ron, look at Tonks and Remus. But I realised I was attracted to Sev, I told him then gave him a chance to think whether he wanted to see where this could go.'

'I realised I wanted to be with Harry, so we are,' Severus picked up Harry's hand and entwined their fingers before kissing it, 'He's right, age has nothing to do with this, but Harry surprised me because he does seem older.'

'I explained how I feel older, older than Sev,' Harry smirked then looked back at his friend, 'So are you okay with us, you know, gay men?'

'Fine, Charlie's gay, so I got used to him talking about his men, then Kingsley tells us his gay, he wanted dad to go see his partner and explain what had happened.'

'I have nothing against gay men. But you are right Harry, you always did seem older than the others of our age. I actually feel older than eighteen, a lot older.'

'It's the war, what all of you have been through over the last seven years. Draco told me the same thing, he feels older now. I did after the first war, a lot of others did as well.' Severus said.

'Yeah, I get that, I feel like a hundred sometimes. I should tell you though, Ginny was going to come with us, she wanted to talk to you, about you and her, you know,' Ron shrugged.

'She can talk to me, but nothing will come of us, I'm with Sev and I love him, I want a life with him,' Harry said then realised he hadn't told Severus how he felt. He sat there staring down into his cup.

Severus sucked in a sharp breath then put his finger under Harry's chin, 'Look at me Harry.'

Harry slowly lifted his head, he chewed on his lip, 'Um, yeah.'

'Don't start playing the innocent with me baby, you know what I want?'

Harry sighed, 'Yeah, alright, I do.'

'Good, so do I,' Severus leant in and brushed his lips over Harry's, but he didn't settle for a simple chaste kiss, he instantly forced his tongue into Severus' mouth until they were kissing passionately.

'Um, did you forget we were here?' Hermione said but everyone heard the humour in her voice.

Harry and Severus slowly released each other, 'No, I didn't forget, but I just had to kiss Sev.'

'So did I, but I wasn't expecting to put on such a display in front of your friends.'

Harry chuckled, 'Get used to it, now we've admitted how we feel, if I want to snog you I will…lover.'

'Oh, you've gotten over your shyness and become very cheeky baby. Maybe your friends will have to get used to seeing us snog.'

'Can't you let us get used to you being together before we have to get used to that?' Ron shook his head, but he was grinning.

'I had to get used to you snogging Hermione, so you'll just have to put up with us.'

'That sounds like Teddy, is it alright if I get him?'

'Sure Sev, he loves you,' Harry grinned, then as Severus got up Harry did to get Teddy a snack, 'Hey, how's my little man,' Harry grinned as he took Teddy into his arms and kissed his head then sat him in his highchair, then handed him a baby biscuit.

'It's still hard to believe you're a father, and Tonks was his mother, especially now you're gay,' Ron said.

'As I was saying to Gawain, it happened so fast that night. Maybe if I had time to think about anything, I might not have slept with Tonks. She didn't really give me a chance though. One minute I'm holding her while she's crying, the next we're naked and she's on top of me.'

'Okay, we don't need details Harry. We mainly came to spend time with our godson.'

'Oh that's nice, you're here to see Teddy and not met, great friends you are.'

Hermione slapped Harry's arm, 'Smart arse Potter.'

'Sev said I had a cute arse.'

'Oh you're really showing yourself now baby, but don't go telling your friends anything. You do know the meaning of the word private?'

Harry scowled for a minute, 'I'm not going to tell them what we do to each other Sev even if you make me scream with pleasure and I leave my imprints on the bed,' Harry chuckled then laughed loudly at the face Ron and Hermione made where Severus just shook his head. He realised Harry was not going to keep anything hidden anymore, so he was resigned knowing he might have to get used to his young lover giving out details about their life.

Harry got up and sat on Severus' lap, then just stared into his gorgeous dark eyes. He had found someone to spend the rest of his life with, a man that loved him, that wanted him. Now Harry could finally have it all, love, friends and family.

The end:


End file.
